Between Love & War
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Liana gets transported to Tellius where she meets and travels with Leonardo. As they travel, they find themselves going through more than they have bargained! LeonardoxOcxEdwardxOc I DO NOT OWN FIRE EMBLEM!
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings:**

**LeonardoxOc****xEdwardxOc**

**TormodxOc**

**SothexOc**

**IkexMia**

**BoydxMist**

**HaarxJill**

**AranxMeg**

**NolanxOc**

**GatriexLyre**

**ShinonxLethe**

**RhysxHeather**

**OscarxFiona**

**SkrimirxSanaki**

**BastianxLucia**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "_Fire Emblem_", but my Ocs!**

**Chapter 1**

**(Liana's POV)**

I was getting things ready for bed as I was waiting for my mother to come home as usual. It was only 10 o'clock and she is late than she usually is. I worry too much about her, but I am like Dad like Mom has always said to me. My name is Liana Underwood and I am your average 11th grader. My mother has been raising me since Dad died and she has been working at the local bar, leaving work at 9:30. It takes her at least half an hour for her to get to work and back home. I was putting away my laundry when my cell was ringing with the "Fire Emblem" theme playing. I picked it up and saw Mom's number being displayed on the caller ID.

I answered it and said, "Hello, Mom."

"Liana, listen, I'll be home late because I have other things to do, so don't stay up and wait for me, ok?" Mom said on the ear piece.

I sighed. "Mom, come home. You know of how much crimes occur at night. What if you find yourself in a pickle with one?"

"Don't worry, that won't happen to me. You need to sleep since your talent show is tomorrow. You do not want to mess up, do you?"

Sighing in defeat, I said, "Yeah, you're right, as usual."

Mom laughed. "I know. Get some sleep now, all right?"

"Ok. Love you, Mom."

"Love you, too, Liana. Bye."

"Bye."

Then I hung up and sighed once again as I put my cell on the night table that was right next to my bed. I stared at the ceiling and then my eyes were suddenly getting heavy, willing on closing. I did not want to sleep because I wanted to wait until Mom got hurt like I always. But then I closed my eyes and fell asleep. When I did, I heard a humming noise before I heard nothing else.

* * *

_**Tellius**_

**(Leonardo's POV)**

I was walking through the woods, doing my solo duty as a mercenary. It has only been 6 months since we saved Tellius from the judgment of Ashera. Ever since then, everyone has been going their separate ways. I have been traveling across Daein for almost 3 months and it felt like an eternity to me. I have not had any excitement for awhile and I wish that I had it now.

Then, as if my wish came true, there was a blinding flash in the sky and I saw that it was in my direction, so I ran towards it. When I got there, the flash faded and then I ran further to a wide meadow. I looked around and saw nothing until I saw someone lying on the ground motionless from afar. I ran towards the person and when I got to the person, I realized that it was a young girl, my age. She looked so beautiful with her long roan red hair and she had clothes on that I have never seen before, but she was absolutely breathtaking. I was not faling for her, that's all I know.

I had no idea where she came from, but I knew that she was connected to that light and I cannot leave her alone out here since bandits roam these parts. I gently picked her up bridal style and went off to find somewhere to rest for the evening since it was already sundown.

* * *

**(Liana's POV)**

I felt a bit weird and I smelled fresh air with the mix of burning smoke. I opened my eyes and discovered that I was not in my room and that I was in another world at a camp site. I looked around and discovered the bow Lughnasadh was leaning on the tree that I was underneath. Then I soon realized that I was in the world of "Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn" and that Leonardo was the one who must have found me, which means that I was alone somewhere, unconscious, and he found me, taking me with him so I would not wander around Tellius alone, lost and confused.

"I see that you finally got to wake up," I heard a voice say.

I looked up and had my cerulean eyes set on Leonardo's blue eyes for the very first time. He was smiling at me and he looked the same like in the game, except that his hair has grown a tiny bit, a little more past his shoulders.

Then I asked, "Where am I? All I remember is hearing a humming sound and then I am here."

Sitting next to me, Leonardo said, "I found you in a meadow, so I brought you here. You came from another world, right?"

Giving him a shocked look, I asked, "How did you know?!"

"Lucky guess, I suppose. I'm Leonardo and you are…?" Leonardo asked, wanting to know my name.

I answered shyly with a little blush, "Liana. It is nice to meet you, Leonardo."

Then Leonardo smiled and said, "Well met, Liana."

Then he planted a kiss on my hand and I blushed like a ripe tomato. The blonde marksman saw the look on my face and grinned.

"Sorry about that. My friend Nolan told me to be like that to women before I left Nevassa. You aren't offended, are you?" Leonardo asked nervously, scratching the back of his neck shyly.

I giggled and then I explained to him about my world and about the game that he is in. He understood and thought that it was interesting judging by the smile on his face.

He said, "Well, it is like you wished to be here, am I right?"

I shrugged. "I guess so. Why aren't you with the Dawn Brigade?"

"Well, it has been 6 months since we saved Tellius and I have been on my own for almost 3 months now, so yeah. What a life, huh?"

I sighed and said, "Well, you are a Marksman, so what else do you expect?"

Leonardo laughed and said, "Yeah, you're right. What else could I expect? I'm just being a nice guy and helping people in need."

I laughed and said, "That's true for one thing." I yawned, knowing that I did not even sleep back home yet before I even got here. "I am so ready to sleep right now."

Understanding with a yawn, Leonardo said, "Yeah, so am I. We should get some sleep since I have to go to Crimea to visit Meg."

Smiling, I said, "I see…"

"Liana, do you want to come with me, I mean, you can't be out here on your own when you have no idea where to go in this world. A lot of bandits roam at night and I don't want you to get in trouble with-"

I cut Leonardo off by pressing a finger against his lips and said, "Ok, I'll come. You talk too much as well, do you know that?"

Removing my finger from his lips, the marksman said with a grin, "I know I do, but I am glad that I found you otherwise you would have been taken by bandits."

I laid down under the tree and yawned once more before I could close my eyes as they were getting heavy. Then I felt a cloak cover me and it was warm. Then I felt Leonardo next to me and I felt him watching me, which made me feel a bit nervous since he is a guy and I never slept with a guy before.

"Leo…" I mumbled, not opening my eyes.

"Hmm? What is it, Liana?" Leonardo's gentle voice asked.

Then I asked, "Will you take me to Nevassa someday?"

I felt Leonardo smile as I heard him whisper, "Of course. As soon as we leave Crimea, I'll take you there, I promise."

Smiling, I said, "Thank you, Leonardo… You are such a nice guy…"

After that, I fell asleep and snoozed into the world of dreams on my first night at Tellius.

* * *

**(Leonardo's POV)**

I watched Liana closely as she fell asleep and I smiled at my new friend. She looked very pretty and I was glad that I found her. I had a big feeling that having her with me will be a wonderful thing to experience since it has been a long time since I had someone to travel with me, especially Edward. He was so much of a brother to me and we have been best friends since we first met when we joined the Dawn Brigade. I miss Nevassa, but I miss my friends most of all. Then I closed my eyes and fell asleep, hearing the soft sounds of Liana's gentle breathing.

The next morning, I woke up and saw that Liana was not sleeping in front of me, nor was she anywhere in the camp as I sat up, looking around in alarm. I panicked, thinking that she was taken by a bandit, or worse! I got up and saw that the cloak I gave her to use as a blanket was where she was.

"Liana? Liana, where are you? Liana!!" I called out, looking around some more.

"Yes, Leo?" I heard a gentle voice ask me from above.

I looked up and sighed with relief as I saw her sitting on a tree branch and I saw that she had some apples in her arms.

I said, "Jeez, Liana, I thought that something happened to you. Don't scare me like that."

Liana hopped down to the ground on her feet and said, looking at me with puppy eyes, "Aww, is Leo worried about me?"

I said, "Of course I was worried! What if a bandit took you away?"

Then Liana looked down after putting the apples down on the cloak and said, "I'm sorry. I just didn't want to wake you up when you were sleeping."

I reached a hand out and touched her shoulder as I said, "I'm sorry that I scolded you. I was just scared, that's all. I don't want anything to happen to my friend."

Liana turned and said, brushing the hand off my shoulder, "It's ok, Leonardo. I understand how you feel and I promise not to go anywhere without letting you know."

I nodded and said, "Ok. Did you sleep ok last night?"

Then Liana nodded and said, "I did, now that you mention it. I brought some apples from that tree for our breakfast. We can't go anywhere without some food in our stomachs."

With a smile, I said, "Yeah, you're right. I feel some stomach pangs in my stomach right now, so we better eat before we move on."

Then we ate and then we moved on towards Crimea. I glanced at Liana and saw her looking around with fascination, making me smile gently.

Liana saw my smile and asked, smiling, "What is it? Is something wrong, Leonardo?"

I stuttered, "N-No, nothing's wrong! I just saw you looking around and you looked so happy, nothing else!"

Then Liana giggled, and then before we knew it, we arrived to Crimea after a few hours and in the town of Ohma where Meg, Brom, Nephenee, and Heather live.

**What did you think? Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Leonardo's POV continued)**

Meg saw us and called out, "Leonardo! Over here!"

We walked over to her and then I felt Liana feel a bit shy, so I gave her a nod with a smile on my face to let her know that it was ok.

"It has been a while, hasn't it, Meg?" I asked.

With a nod, Meg said, "Yeah! Pa's working with Nephenee and Aran's at the house."

I remembered that during the war she and Aran have been together and they were planning on getting married soon. Ike and Mia were wed after the war before they left Tellius (although Soren went with them) and no one has even heard from them. I do not know what happened to everyone else, but I hope to find the one who I will fall in love with soon.

"Who's this ya' got, Leonardo? Is she your girlfriend?" Meg asked, referring to Liana.

I blushed big time and Liana did the same as I cried out, "No! She's just a friend!"

Liana said, "I am Liana and I have been traveling with Leonardo. Nice to meet you, Meg!"

Meg smiled and said, "Same for me! Come on, Aran will want to meet you!"

Then we walked to her house and Aran came out with a smile as he saw us.

"Guess who's here, Aran!" Meg said with a smile.

Aran said, "Leonardo, well met."

I smiled. "Well met, Aran. How are you doing?"

"Great, very great." Aran looked at Liana. "Who might you be?"

Liana bowed and said, "I am Liana, a friend of Leonardo's. It is very nice to meet you, Aran."

Aran smiled and said, "Nice to meet you, Liana. You and Leonardo came from such a long way, so why don't you stay here for a night or two."

I smiled and said, "Thanks, Aran, we'd love that."

Then Aran and Meg walked into the house and I was walking in until I noticed that Liana was not coming. I turned and saw her looking at a tree, her hand planted on it. I walked over and watched her for a few seconds.

"What's wrong, Liana?" I asked.

Liana turned her head, shook her head and said, "I'm fine. It's just that I miss my home, but at the same time I enjoy being here. It's also a bit lonely since I don't have anyone to be around with…" She turned her head away. "It hurts a little…"

I walked more until I was behind her and touched her hand as my hand was on top of it. Liana flinched a bit, turning her head to me again.

"Liana, you are not alone. You have me and that is all that matters because you are not alone in this," I said.

Liana blushed a little as she said, "Th-thank you, Leo… I really appreciate it…"

I nodded with a smile before we walked into the house. Liana walked over to Meg, so I walked over and sat next to Aran on the couch.

Aran asked me, "How's life as a mercenary, Leonardo? Made good money?"

With a sigh, I said, "Hardly, but enough to get me a day's worth of food. How are you and Meg doing since the war ended?"

With a smile, Aran said, "We planned on getting married in about 5 months. We're just waiting for Brom to get preparations ready and whatnot. Other than that, how did you meet Liana? She looks like she is not from this world."

"Well, uh…She's from a different country, that's all. I found her in a meadow where she was all by herself, so she went with me after that," I sort of lied.

I can't risk giving out the fact that Liana is from another world! If I did, who knows what would happen. It was a secret that I am bound to keep and I am not going to give it out just to get Liana's life at risk of danger!

Aran nodded and said, "I see. You two may be a great couple someday!"

"Why does everyone think that I'm going out with her? We just met!!" I cried out, flushing.

With a laugh, Aran said, "I was just kidding. Anyway, it's nice to know that you are not traveling by yourself."

I nodded and said, "I guess so…"

* * *

**(Liana's POV)**

Meg and I were done doing to dishes when Aran and Leonardo were talking. I smiled as I saw the archer smiling and that made my heart race. Wait a minute, did I just say that? I can't be in love with him already! Anyway, Aran got up, walked past me as he flashed me a smile, and then Leonardo and I were not saying anything for the next 3 minutes before I gasped, noticing a cut on Leonardo's arm that I have never noticed.

I cried out, sitting next to him and looking at the wound, "Leo, you got hurt!!"

"Liana…" Leonardo softly spoke.

"Why didn't I notice it before? I am such an idiot!"

"Liana… Don't worry, it's no big deal…"

Tears welled in my eyes "Did a bandit attack when you found me? Did you have to fight it when you tried to defend me from being taken? I knew that I was going to be a burden!"

"Liana, please…"

"No! I… I should have known better than to make sure that you weren't injured… I'm so sorry, Leo…"

"Liana…"

Then Leonardo took hold of my hand that was on his wound and slowly removed it, making me blush and have my breath hitched in my throat. He had his beautiful blue eyes in my cerulean ones and it was entrancing.

I asked nervously, "L…Leonardo?"

Leonardo whispered, "I'm ok. It was only before I found you. There was a bandit raid at a village and I fought them."

"By yourself?! Against all of those ban-"

Leonardo shushed me by pressing a finger against my lips. "Shh… Let me finish… I did fight them, but it was only 10 of them, so it was no problem. So, don't think that you are a burden because you are not! You never are and you never will be, I can tell you that…"

I gasped softly and said, "Leo…"

"Aww, isn't this cute?" Heather said as she was standing at the door with Nephenee and Brom behind her.

Leonardo said with a smile, "Heather! Nephenee! Brom! How are you guys?"

Heather said with a smile, "Never been better. Who's your girlfriend?"

I blushed as I heard that last word. While Leonardo was telling them about me and everything, I felt being pulled upstairs by someone and I looked to see Meg being the one pulling me away from the crowd.

"I'll show you where you and Leonardo will rest at!" Meg whispered to me.

When we got to the room, we got in and I saw 2 beds with other furniture. I smiled as we walked to the center of the room. My mind was still on the moment me and Leonardo had and my heart was racing as I thought about it. I still felt bad for not seeing his wound before the last minute. I wanted to do all I can to keep Leonardo from being hurt. If he was, I would never forgive myself ever!

I walked over to one of the beds and laid on it, my face on the pillow. It felt very cozy and very comfortable as I inhaled the fresh scent of fresh lilies.

Meg asked, "Liana, can I ask you something?"

With a nod, I asked, not turning my head, "What is it, Meg?"

"Where are you from? Judging by the clothes you are wearing, I'd say that you may not be from this country. Where are you really from?"

"Uh… in another place that is far from here, that's all."

Meg smiled. "I see. I'll go and get you some clothes, ok?"

"Ok…"

Then I heard Meg leave and I sighed as I heard the door close as well. I closed my eyes and relaxed as I thought of what was going to happen since I am going to be in this world for who knows how long. I felt pretty excited to meet everyone and I was really glad to have met Leonardo first. I grinned at that thought and I was looking forward to meet the Dawn Brigade and most of all Nolan since he is like my fatherly figure. My eyes opened and trailed to the window as it was sundown. The sky was pretty with that orangey color and I quite enjoyed the view. However, I do know that this is not a video game I am in, but the real world in another demension!

Then I heard the door open and I said as I was sitting up, "Meg, I need to tell you…"

But my sentence was trailed off when I saw that it was Leonardo standing there instead of Meg, holding some clothes of this world that looked like that they would be my exact size. I turned away from him with my back facing him.

"Liana? Is something wrong?" Leonardo asked softly.

I shook my head and lied, "It's nothing."

Then I heard a sigh from Leonardo and I knew that he must have known that I was lying to him, which made me feel guilty right now. Then I heard a gentle thump that must have been the clothes and then I felt him sit on the bed towards me. He was only a few inches from me when he stopped. I turned and saw him looking at me with a concerned and serious look on his face.

He said, brushing some stray hair off my face, "Liana, I know that you're lying to me. Just tell me what's wrong. I'm here to listen to your problems."

"Well, it's just that… really hope that my mother is ok…" I truthfully told the handsome blonde archer.

"I see. I am realy sure that she will be fine. She is a strong woman after all, isn't she?"

"Sometimes."

After that, I got into bed and said nothing for the next little while.

"Liana?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"…Nothing. Never mind, forget about what I said."

With a nod, still having my eyes closed I said, "Ok…"

Then I heard Leonardo crawl out of the bed and get into his own bed. I felt him cover himself over the sheets and I did the same. We did not move from our positions and not said a single word to each other. I was so relaxed that I was really falling asleep. It was later that night when thunder crashed, which made me hide under the bed sheets, squeezing my eyes shut while whimpering with fear. I really hated thunder storms, especially with lightning and they really scare me a whole lot more than anything else that could scare me!

I gave out a stifled cry as another thunder clapped loudly and I was crying softly as I was trembling violently. Tears, hot tears, were streaming down my clod face and I felt my stomach having that butterfly feeling whenever I get upset or scared.

"Mom… Dad… Mom…" I wailed out quietly.

Then I felt a familiar weight get on the bed and it felt warm. I felt the blankets rise for a bit before they fell and I wanted to see who it was, but then more thunder clapped that I gave out another cry and trembled even more with more tears falling down my face. Then I felt an arm go over my shoulders and pulled me to the figure. I felt warm and safe at the same time and also comforted a little.

"L-Leonardo? Is that y-you?" I managed to say.

"Yeah, it's me," Leonardo softly said. "Don't worry, I'm right here, so try to get some sleep, ok?"

I whimpered out, "B-but I'm scared to sleep… I just can't!"

Leonardo whispered, "Try… I'm right here, Liana, so there is nothing to be afraid of…"

"But-"

Leonardo whispered, "Shh… Sleep…"

When thunder clapped I found myself holding onto Leonardo and I was clutching on to him as I was crying loudly as I had my face on his shoulder. Leonardo was holding me closer to him to comfort me, rocking me backand forth gently and before I knew it, I was falling asleep and there was nothing to be heard after that.

**PLease read and review! Just to let you know, I changed some things so that the story would get better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(Aran's POV)**

It was bright and damp out the next morning and I was going to see if Leonardo and Liana were awake. When I went into their room, I widened my eyes as I saw the most unbelievable sight that I have ever seen in my life! On the floor, Leonardo was holding Liana in his arms while she was on top of him, sleeping peacefully. I slowly backed away and shut the door before I hurriedly walked downstairs, acting like I did not see anything out of the ordinary.

* * *

**(Leonardo's POV)**

I woke up and sighed as I stared at the ceiling. I looked down and saw Liana sleeping peacefully in my arms. I sat up, holding her so she would not fall off. I looked outside the window and it was sunny and cloudless today.

Then I felt movement and I looked down to see that Liana was waking up from her sleep, rubbing her eyes with one hand. Then her eyes trailed up to mine.

"Morning," I said.

"Morning," she spoke softly.

Liana saw the clothes Meg gave me to give her and then she walked into the closet after she grabbed them, closing the door behind her. I waited for a few seconds and then I saw her emerge out of the closet with her brand new clothes on. I have to say that she looks very cute and a bit like Micaiah since her hair style is similar to hers with the ribbon tied on the back of her hair and her clothes were similar to Micaiah's as well.

Twirling around, Lumiere asked, "How do I look, Leonardo? Do I look alright in these?"

Nodding, I said, "You look fine, Liana. What else could I say? Your appearance has all the questions answered." I turned to the door. "Let's go. We need to go to Nevassa, just like I promised you."

"That will be nice…" Liana said softly as she walked past me.

We climbed downstairs and saw that Meg was outside with Aran. They saw us and smiled.

Aran asked with his arms crossed, "Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah, I sort of promised Liana that I'd take her to Nevassa," I said.

"But we'll come back!" Liana added, smiling at me.

Meg smiled, hugged her and said, "We'll see you soon."

Liana nodded and said, "Yeah, until then. Let's go."

I nodded and then we left after saying goodbye. I glanced at Liana and thought of how scared she was last night when the thunder and lightning happened. I never knew that she would be so scared. As we were walking, I noticed Liana looking at me.

I asked, "What is it?"

Then Liana said, "Thank you… for what you have done for me last night…"

"Anything to make my friend happy," I said before we walked towards the road to Nevassa.

* * *

**(Liana's POV)**

We saw a sign up ahead 2 hours later since we left Meg and Aran's house. I did have a chance to talk to Heather, Brom and Nephenee before we left as well.

Leonardo said, "Well, according to that sign, Nevassa is only 9 to 10 days. We could be there in 5 days by horse, but we don't have any."

I nodded and said, "But at least we should take our time getting there. I don't mind waiting."

"As long as you are good with it then so am I," Leonardo said to me.

Then a scream filled the air and it was not too far from where we are. Leonardo and I gasped and then I looked at him as he drew his bow and arrows. I knew that he had to fight, but what could I do? All I can do is martial arts, but I have never wielded a weapon, so what else was I supposed to do at that moment?

"Liana, stay here! I'll be right back!" Leonardo said, getting me out of my train of thought.

Before I could even think, I grabbed his arm when he was about to charge to the direction of the screaming and I cried out, "No!I want to help!"

Leonardo looked at me like I was being insane and cried out, "But what if you get hurt when I am unaware of it?!"

"I know martial arts, so I may be willing to help a little. Please, Leo…" I begged.

Then Leonardo thought about what I have said for a bit and then he nodded. "Ok, you can come, but do not leave my side. I do not want anything to happen to you," he said gently.

I nodded and said, "Ok!"

Screaming filled the air again and then we ran all the way over to see that there was a woman and a child being attacked by bandits. I gasped as I saw the body of the father, bleeding and motionless. I felt my stomach churn and I felt my face get pale. Leonardo was well aware of how I was reacting and then he aimed his arrow at a bandit before he fired. It hit the bandit on the chest and then it fell to the ground, getting the other bandits to look at our direction and I braced myself for what was about to happen.

"Liana, get the mother and child out of there!" Leonardo instructed me.

I nodded and said, "Ok, just be careful and try not to get killed or worse, ok?"

Giving me a nod, Leonardo said, "You have my word. Now get going!"

Then I quickly ran to the mother and child as Leonardo was dealing with the bandits and then I managed to get them as far away from the battle as possible. When we got to a stop, the mother smiled at me.

She said, "Thank you so much. We will never forget you. What is your name, young lady?"

"Liana. That's my name," I said.

The young boy said, "You better get back and help out your friend, Liana! We hope that you will come to the village after so you two can get your reward!"

I nodded and then I ran back to where the fighting was to help Leonardo out. As I was running, I heard battle cries and when I ran to the battle area, I gasped as I saw Leonardo wounded, on the ground, and a few bandits were advancing towards him.

Running to him, I screamed out, "LEONARDO!!"

Leonardo shouted weakly, "LIANA, STAY BACK!"

Then a bandit came to me and I kicked him swiftly as he crashed to a tree. Then I was pinned down to the ground by the bandit leader who was behind me without me being aware of him. I yelled in pain as he had his foot on my back, keeping me on the ground.

"First your friend will die and then you are next, girly…" he said to me as he motioned his men to kill Leonardo.

With eyes filled with terror, I watched as the bandits were surrounding Leonardo and raising the axes for the kill. Tears welled in my eyes as Leonardo looked at me with solid blue eyes. I knew there was nothing I could do to save him.

"FINISH HIM!!" the bandit leader shouted.

"Li…ana… thank you… go save… yourself…" Leonardo weakly said before shutting his eyes.

Squeezing my eyes shut with tears falling down my face, I screamed out, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Then a big, huge ball of fire was shot off from my hand and attacked the bandits who were going to kill Leonardo and they all burnt to crisp. Then I was surrounded by fire and the bandit screamed, getting off of me. I rose slowly and I slowly turned towards him. My eyes were darkened and filled with rage as the bandit crept back in fear as I was slowly approaching him.

He cried out, "Please! I mean you no harm! Oh, please spare me!!"

All I ever said was in a cold tone, "…Die…"

Then the flames went straight to the bandit leader and he cried out in pain as he was being burned by the flames. Then it was all over for him and there were no more bandits to deal with. I panted and then I suddenly collapsed before there was nothing but black that I could see.

I opened my eyes to see that I was in a very unfamiliar place. I sat up and looked around to see that I was in a room at someone's house. I looked at myself in a mirror to see that I had a bandage-like band aids on my cheek and some bandages were on my arm.

Then I saw the boy from earlier come in and said to me, "You're finally awake. Mom went to get some supplies, so I'm here."

I smiled and was about to say something until I gasped, realizing that Leonardo was in my mind.

"Leonardo! Where is Leonardo?!" I cried out.

The boy pointed to behind me and I turned to see that Leonardo was lying right besides me, some bandages covering some of his wounds. Tears of relief were welling in my eyes.

The boy said, "We were worried about you two and we found you unconscious. You two were here for at least 4 hours. Anyway, do you want some water?"

I nodded and said, "Extra clothes as well since I have my clothes dirty would be nice, please."

Beaming the boy said, "Ok! I'll be right back!"

Then he ran out of the room and I smiled at his enthusiasm. But then my smile was wiped off when I looked down at Leonardo. The tears were finally falling down my face and I turned around to look down at him. I was so scared, thinking that I was going to lose him after what had happened with those bandits earlier. I felt so awful that I was not there earlier; otherwise, he would never get so hurt. I felt even guiltier that I started to cry and looked down, my eyes shut with more tears falling onto the white bed sheets, clutching on to them.

Then I heard the boy come in and he asked, rushing over to me, "Why are you crying, Miss Liana?"

I continued to cry as I was feeling numb. I was so upset, seeing Leonardo all wounded all because I was not there to help him.

"It's ok. He'll be alright…" the boy said, patting my back.

I calmed down a little and then I nodded to him before taking the clothes from him, thanking him kindly. I changed in the other spare room and when I came out, the mother came and she was smiling at me.

She said, "Thank goodness that you're awake. You had us all worried. Is your friend alright?"

I shook my head.

She led me to the table in the kitchen and said, offering me a seat, "Have a seat, Liana."

"Thank you…" I softly said as I sat down on the wooden chair.

Then the woman sat down and said, "I should introduce myself before we go any further. My name is Ren and my son is Liam. Anyway, where do you guys come from? Are you from Crimea?"

I shook my head and said, "I'm from Daein and so is my companion, Leonardo. We were coming back to Nevassa when we helped you. I am glad that you two are safe."

"All thanks to you," Ren said to me with a bigger smile.

I said, "Thank you for taking us here. We'll stay here until we're completely healed."

Ren said, giving me a cup of fresh water, "Of course, stay here as long as you want. This is the least we can do for what you have done for us. You look good on that outfit, you know."

I examined my clothes and I was wearing a light purple female villager's uniform with a rose-pink skirt that went down to 3 centimeters past my knees. I was also wearing brown leather shoes on as well.

"I think it's pretty on me," I said.

"I used to wear it when I was your age, but it doesn't fit me anymore. You can keep it if you want," the slim woman said to me with a smile.

I asked, "Really?"

Ren nodded. "Of course, consider it a gift as of saying thanks," she said.

I smiled and said, "Thank you so much, Ren."

Then Liam came in and said, "Mom, welcome home!"

I rose from my chair and said, "I better check on Leonardo and see if he is awake. Thank you for letting us stay here, Ren, really."

"Of course. Go on now, dear. If you ever need anything, give us a call," Ren said.

I nodded and then I walked into the room where Leonardo was. I sighed when I saw that he was not awake yet and then I got up and then I walked over to the window, and looked out to see the beautiful view of the village and the big lake that they had. I watched the birds go by and I saw children run by, playing some games that seemed amusing in some ways. Then I looked up at the sky and saw it in an orange/red/purple color. It was really pretty and it was like an actual painting that you can see in an art museum. Then I stretched and then I suddenly remembered the fire magic that I had used earlier. I wondered why I suddenly got that kind of power that helped me protect Leonardo and myself from being killed by those bandits.

_Could I have gotten them when I first came to this world without even knowing it?_ I thought in my head.

Then I decided to go to bed early and then I went into the bed with my clothes on. I looked at Leonardo and he was still not awake. I closed my eyes and prayed that tomorrow morning, Leonardo would wake up.

* * *

**(Leonardo's POV)**

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a room somewhere, but I do not seem to be familiar with it. Then I gasped as I remembered Liana and shot up the bed.

"Liana!!" I cried out.

Then I looked down and gasped as I saw Liana sleeping. She moaned and woke up. She saw me and sat up, giving me a warm smile.

She said to me, "You're finally awake, sleepy head."

Without any hesitation, I grabbed her and pulled her into my arms, hugging her tightly, refusing to let go of her. I was trembling and I was having the urge to cry, but I was holding it back. I felt Liana hug me back and it made me let out a sob.

She whispered, "I'm sorry…"

That was all she said and then there was no more coming out of her. I pulled away to look at her face and I saw that she had some bandages on her cheeks. She even had one wrapped on her arm.

I asked, "What happened? You look like you took a lot of fighting."

Then Liana sighed and said, "Well, I suddenly got fire magic when those bandits were going to kill you. Then-"

"YOU KILLED THEM ALL BY YOURSELF WITH SOMETHING YOU HAD NO IDEA OF?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, LIANA?! WHAT IF YOU DIED WHEN USING SOMETHING AS DANGEROUS AS THAT?!" I unintentionally shouted.

Liana suddenly had tears welling in her eyes as she cried out, "I don't know! I just got them and used them because I wanted to protect you!! I didn't want you to die, Leonardo! If you did, then what am I to do in this world?!"

Then she began to cry, covering her face with her hands. I gasped when I realized what I had done.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you, Liana…" I whispered.

"I was scared…" Liana whispered. "I thought you were going to die and I thought that I was going to lose you, my best friend… Leonardo… I am so sorry that I got you worried… I am so sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

Then I said, "I'm sorry as well. I just yelled without thinking. Next time we are in a situation like that, promise me that you will be careful with those powers of yours, ok?"

Liana nodded and said, "You have my word, Leonardo. I promise that with my heart."

I smiled and said, "Good. I suddenly feel better. Maybe we should leave."

Then Liana shook her head and said, "Well, the thing is that…" She poked the side of my face with her finger. "You are too impatient. You really want to go back to Nevassa that badly?"

I grinned and said, "Well, I did promise a certain girl that I would take her there."

Liana blushed and it made me laugh. I knew that there was going to be a beautiful friendship that Liana and I are going to share together and I was looking forward on traveling with her.

**Do you think that Leonardo and Liana will become more than friends? When will they meet up with everyone else in the country of Tellius? Read and find out as this story continues!**

**Give me your suggestions and read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(Liana's POV)**

Leonardo and I have left the village after saying goodbye to Ren and Liam a few days later after we have fully healed. During those days, I have been carefully practicing on controlling my fire magic with Leonardo's help and I am still a bit rusty on that skill since I have hurt myself a couple of times, but Leonardo and I both know that I will soon tame the magic. We were walking through the dirt path that was leading away from the village and I was thinking of what Leonardo said to me last night before we went to sleep.

_"Liana, you are taking this whole training this seriously, aren't you?" Leonardo asked as he was wrapping a bandage around my burnt hand._

_"Of course! I need to train to become strong. Strong enough so I can be able to stand and fight by your side than just standing by to see you get hurt! I never, ever want to let that happen again!!" I sternly said._

_After finishing on bandaging my hand, Leonardo said, frowning a bit at me, "Liana, you must know that learning how to control magic is not easy. Tormod told me the same thing when I asked him about how he uses his magic. Are you even aware of the risks that you may have to take?"_

_I nodded and said, "I will take the risks, no matter what! I will do what I need to do to prevent you from getting hurt like that again, whether you like it or not."_

_Leonardo was silent before he looked at me right in the eyes. "I understand, but you must promise me that no matter what happens to me, do not try to do anything risk that may put you in danger, alright?"_

_Then I nodded and said, "I understand, Leo. You have my word on that."_

I sighed as I was back to reality. I knew that Leonardo is concerned about me using my new fire magic, but I think that it should not be a very big issue. But it is very sweet of him to be worried about me, so I think that he should at least have the right to do that.

"Liana, can I ask you something?" Leonardo asked, not setting his eyes on me.

I nodded and said, "Yeah, what is it?"

Then Leonardo asked, feeling a bit uneasy, "Did you ever get into danger in your world before?"

Then I said, "Well, there was this time when there were some robbers that broke into my house when I was home by myself. My father used to be a police officer before he died when I was 8-years old. Anyway, it was a few weeks before I got here and I saw them advancing towards me, however, I was holding my father's baseball bat that was metal and a bit heavy, so I swung it at them and it knocked out the first one. Then the second one was going to stab me with a little knife when I hit him and I kept on hitting him until he bled to death. By that time, the police came and took them. My mother got home and ever since then, I was always making sure that no one ever breaks into my home ever again. I was lucky that I was not charged for what I did to those robbers."

Leonardo looked down and said, "I'm sorry about your father, Liana. I never knew you have suffered so much…"

I shook my head. "It's ok, Leonardo. I got over it, but my mother still suffers, so I was always there to take care of her whenever she is not herself."

"What do you mean?"

"Ah! A town's up ahead!!"

Leonardo looked up ahead and saw that a town was just up ahead, but we both suddenly had a bad feeling about it. I was the one who felt it the most and then I gulped.

"Leonardo, do you feel that?" I asked.

Then Leonardo nodded and said, "Yeah, I do. We better stay on our guard. It may look peaceful, but there could be trouble, so stay close to me, ok?"

I nodded to him and said, "Ok."

Then we walked over to the town and when we got there, we were surprised to see that there was nothing wrong going on as we saw the villagers doing their own task. We glanced at each other and then we nodded to each other before we walked through the streets to find an inn to stay for the night.

"Another murder has occurred last night, eh?"

"I heard that it was only an hour after sunset."

"They're usually when it's midnight."

"Who would do this?"

"Yes. Who?"

I frowned when I heard some of the villagers saying those and then I heard Leonardo say, "Liana, here's an inn straight ahead."

I looked at him and said, "What?"

"I said that an inn is straight ahead. Got me?" Leonardo asked me with a grin on his thin lips.

"Right, sorry about that."

"What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when we get inside, ok?"

Leonardo was looking at me oddly and I have had the feeling that he may have heard what the villagers have said. But instead, he gave me a pat on the head and ruffled my hair a bit before we reached the inn. As we walked towards the front desk, a young lady around Nolan's age with wavy red hair and blue eyes turned to us with a smile on her face. She also had glasses that were round and the rims were silver. She had her hair tied to a bun and she was wearing ordinary villager clothing. She looked a bit like a librarian by the fact that she had the glasses and all. She also looked very pretty and very nice.

She asked us, "Have you come from outside of town?"

"Yes," Leonardo said with a nod and a smile. "How did you know that?"

The lady said, "We have had a lot of clients who stayed here that came from outside of this town. By the way, my name is Minara and I am the owner of this inn of the town Rivera. You two are…?"

Leonardo said, "I am Leonardo." He pointed to me. "This is my companion and my best friend Liana. We're just on our way back to Nevassa."

Minara said to me with a smile, "My, do you ever have such a cute face! Are you two an item?"

Before I could say anything, Leonardo said, pulling me to him by putting an arm around my shoulders, "Yes, we are."

"What are you doing?" I whispered, having a bad feeling about this.

Leonardo whispered back, "Play along…" He faced Minara. "We have been together for 6 days now."

Minara smiled and said, "You two are so cute together! Did you know that?"

We both blushed as Leonardo said, "You could say that…"

Then Minara said, "I'll take you both to your room."

As we began to climb up the stairs, I was still thinking about what the villagers were saying about murders and that made me feel a bit tense and nervous. I heard about stuff like this on the news back home and I know that Dad used to go on cases like that back when he was alive and a cop. I always investigated on stuff like that and I wanted to find the person, who killed my father, but he is in jail and I forgot about him, knowing that killing someone who is in jail would be pointless. Mom was investigating those as a cop and she too was searching for that guy who killed Dad. When he was in jail, Mom quit as a cop and has been a bartender ever since. I was glad for her decision because I feared that she would end up like Dad, so I had nothing to worry about ever since then about all of that.

Then Minara led us to our room and said, opening the door, "You two have a nice stay and if you need anything, let me know."

"Minara, I have a question," I said. "What are these murders that I have heard the villagers talk about?"

Minara said, "Well, it has been going on for 2 years now, so since you two just came here, I'll tell you."

Leonardo asked, "What kind of murders were they? Was Rivera even known for this?"

Shaking her head, Minara said, "No. These murders are nothing than you can ever imagine. A lot of villagers get murdered almost every night around midnight. No one ever had a chance to see who this killer was or what that person looked like, but all they know is that the person always has 2 weapons with him: a large hatchet and an axe. Children have been forbidden from going outside to play at night like they used to until we could find the killer, but no such luck has been made yet to this day. My parents, the previous owners of this inn, were killed y that same person and I was here, running this inn ever since. Already, this year 45 people have been killed thus far. Those people were men, women, and children."

"That's horrible! Who could commit such a horrible crime such as this?!" I asked, balling my fists tightly and gritting my teeth gently.

"I don't know, but whoever is responsible for this will pay for all the crimes and sins he did! A lot of guards are on patrol every night to make sure they can catch him and execute him as severe punishment." Minara fell silent. "Is that all?"

Leonardo said, "I think so. Thank you very much, Minara."

Minara left and I quietly entered the room and sat on the only bed that this room had, not saying any word to Leonardo as he walked in and closed the door shut. I undid my hair, removing the ribbon and my hair fell to my hips, sprawling a tiny bit on the bed. I removed my finger gloves and put those items on the drawer on my side of the bed and released a sigh that escaped from my lips. I heard Leonardo put down his bow and arrows and taken off his gear. I dared not to say another word to him, but he beat me to it.

"Liana, did you really hear the villagers say all of that earlier when we were walking towards the inn?" he asked me.

I nodded and said, "I'm positive that I heard them. My ears never deceive me and I never once told a lie in my life. You don't believe me, don't you?"

Leonardo shook his head, turned his head to look at me and said, "Of course I believe you, but I was just not sure that you were right or not. They could only say that for you to only hear them."

"Anyway, why did you have to make Minara think that we were together? We aren't even like that at all!" I asked, turning my head to look at him.

Blushing and scratching the back of his head nervously, Leonardo said, "I just did that without thinking, I mean, people kept on asking us that same question, so don't you think that we should at least act like we are?"

Then I nodded and said, "But you know, something is fishy about this place…"

"What do you mean?" Leonardo asked me.

Crossing my arms, I said, "I have seen no one in this place but Minara. She said that there were clients here, but as much as I know, there would be more people than us in this place. If I can put my finger on it, I think that Minara could be connected to these murders that have been going on."

Giving me a frown, Leonardo asked, "Are you certain?"

"I have no idea, but I think that it would be a good idea if I could go and get more out of her," I said, standing up and heading towards the door.

* * *

**(Leonardo's POV)**

I sighed when Liana left the room, closing the door behind her, and I fell on the bed, laying there on my back. I was thinking of all the things she said to me and now I have a feeling that there may be more to this matter than she thinks. I wanted to stop her from leaving, but I did not want to argue with her. I stared at the ceiling for quite awhile and then I sat up, looking over at Liana's clothes. I walked over to them and observed them very carefully. They sure did look a bit like Micaiah's clothes all right.

**(A/N: Liana still had the clothes Ren gave her on. I just forgot about them till now!)**

I wondered what everyone in Daein is doing right now. The only person I last spoke to before leaving to my mercenary duties was Edward. I closed my eyes as I thought back of the day when we last exchanged words.

_"Mercenary duty, huh? Sounds like fun," Edward said to me with a smile on his face._

_I nodded and said, "I want to at least make sure that I can have a job. I mean, I can even travel around Tellius again, but I plan on coming back in 4 months. What about you, Edward?"_

_Edward shrugged. "Well, I was thinking of staying here and give good news to Micaiah. I just want to live a normal live again before this ever happened. So much has changed during the war… I would like to wish that they never happened again…" he said._

_"Well, they did happen, but I do agree with you there."_

_"Yeah, I figured that you would say that. That is so you, Leonardo!"_

Then I opened my eyes with a gasp when I heard a familiar scream come from downstairs; it was Liana and it sounded like she was in trouble.

"LIANA!!" I shouted as I was heading for the stairs.

I ran down the stairs and rushed to me and Liana's room to see that she was not there and my eyes were widened with horror as I saw some blood on the wooden floor. But before I could even realize it, someone had hit me hard from behind the head and I passed out after that, blacking out.

* * *

**(Liana's POV)**

I opened my eyes to see that I was in a different room with Leonardo who just woke up and we discovered that our hands were tied behind our backs. We looked around and we were horrified to see dead corpses of the murdered villagers. There was blood everywhere and there were also bones that looked like they have aged. I wanted to throw up, but I also had the urge to kill whoever was responsible for this!

"What are we going to do, Leonardo?" I asked.

Leonardo said, "I have no idea." He began to struggle on his bonds. "But we have to find a way to escape and fast!"

Then the door opened and we widened our eyes to see that the murderer was none other than Minara herself. She was wearing a black robe and she has a knife in her hand, her hair flowing down to her hips and she did not have her glasses on. She also had the looks of a pure murderer like anyone would ever imagine. She even reminded me of Mion/Shion in one of my favorite anime shows "_Higurashi no Naku Koro ni_".

"Just as Liana thought. You were the killer after all, Minara!" Leonardo snarled, glaring deeply at the lady.

Minara smirked and said, "Why, you two are quite sharp."

"YOU MURDERER!!" I screamed out as my rage and anger was exploding.

Minara said, "I see, so you two are not a couple as I thought you were. In fact, I thought that you two were a perfect pair to kill."

She laughed evilly and I growled, "How dare you, killing all of those people, those innocent people… What are planning on doing to us?"

"I plan to kill you two and you are the first tonight, Liana," Minara said coldly.

I gasped and widened my eyes with total horror, my face totally pale with fear.

Leonardo growled, "Don't you touch her!!"

Minara laughed and said, "Aww, is this cute? You actually love her, don't you?"

"SHUT UP!!" Leonardo shouted, struggling on his bonds even more.

Then Minara said, turning to me, "Well then, Liana… Let's begin…"

I was shaking violently and I wanted to use my fire magic, but my body was too numb to even do that for me. Minara was getting closer and tears were welling in my eyes. My vision soon became blurry and I started to cry a little. Minara was laughing and then I heard a snap and then I saw a yellow and blue blur that seemed to be Leonardo tackle her, sending her to the ground. My tears fell, which got me to see perfectly again, and I saw that Leonardo was fighting Minara. After a few more struggles, I got free from the ropes and watched the fight.

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU STUPID BOY!!" Minara shouted, unable to stab Leonardo since she dropped her knife in the process of the tackle.

Leonardo shouted, "NEVER!!"

Then he was thrown off of Minara and I screamed, covering my hand over my mouth. Minara charged at him and I saw that the knife was beyond her reach and was in range of my own. I gasped as I saw her punch and kick him endlessly and I ran over to the knife, picking it up into my hands. I felt my heart pounding and my body was feeling like it was on fire and I suddenly felt stronger as my fire magic was reacting to how I was feeling towards the situation I was in right now.

I yelled, "GET OFF OF LEONARDO RIGHT NOW, YOU MURDERER!!"

Then I charged towards Minara and before she could even do anything, I kicked her on the face and she fell to the ground, getting off of Leonardo. Ignoring everything around me, I got over to her and began stabbing her endlessly, getting some of her blood splattered on my face. Minara's screams and groans of pain were ringing in my ears like music and I just kept on stabbing. Soon after she died there, I kept on stabbing her over and over again and I could not seem to stop myself.

Leonardo managed to rush over to me and said, getting the knife out of my hands and tossing it to the wall, "Liana, stop! You killed her, so stop before you find yourself doing something that you will regret later!!"

I gaped when I realized what I had just done and stared at the bloodied corpse of Minara. Tears were still welling in my eyes and then I began to cry, putting my face on Leonardo's chest and putting my fists on his chest. Leonardo enveloped me in his arms and held me close for comfort. I felt him tremble for a bit and we were just like that for a long time.

"It's alright, Liana. It's ok, there is nothing to worry about now… You're safe now… Shh… Shh…" Leonardo gently whispered in my ear.

"I was scared, Leo. I thought that we were going to die!!" I cried out.

Leonardo said, helping me up, "Lets get out of this basement and get back to our room… we'll leave tonight…"

Then we got our things and left the inn, heading towards the next road. I yawned as we were walking.

"Are you tired?" Leonardo asked me, looking at me with a smile.

I nodded and said, "Yeah… Maybe we should rest…"

"I'm not tired, but, if you want, we can stop for tonight," Leonardo offered.

I said, "Well… I guess it would not hurt…"

Then we made camp after we stopped walking and then I went to sleep while Leonardo was tending the fire after we had dinner. As I was sleeping, I was still thinking about what happened earlier. I could not believe that Minara would be the murderer, but she is gone and now the village is safe. I just hope I do not get any nightmares tonight.

**What do you think? Should there be more to these two than they think? Please, let me know!**

**Read and review please!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay, folks! Here is Chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5**

**(Leonardo's POV)**

The next morning was bright as ever when I woke up. I looked down beside me to see Liana was still asleep and she still looked a bit disturbed from what happened last night. I got up and looked for food. When I got back...

"HEEEEEEYYYYYYYY!!" a familiar voice shouted that made Liana wake up and also made me jump an inch from the ground.

I turned and then I saw the big grin of Edward as he was standing before us. He still looked the same from the last time I saw him and he also had some things with him.

"Whp's this?" Edward asked, eyeing on Liana.

I said, "Very funny, Edward. This is my friend Liana. We were just on our way to Nevassa."

Standing up and stretching her arms with a yawn, Liana said, stepping forward to me and Edward, "It's no big deal, Leo. I can wait that long to see the nature of this world and to have lots of exercise." She faced Edward. "It is nice to finally meet you, Edward. Can I call you Eddie?"

Edward beamed and said as the two shook hands, "Sure! You must be bold to be traveling with a guy like Leo, huh?"

Liana turned to me with a smile on her face and said, "He sure is a nice guy, I can give him that. He is truly a very dedicated citizen of Daein."

I smiled at the compliment. I was always like that, even when my mother died due to a severe illness that she had suffered for so long and I always never backed down on anything. I was an orphan for as long as I could remember until I met Edward and the others before we became the Dawn Brigade.

"Are you by yourself, Edward?" Liana asked, turning back to Edward.

Edward grinned and said, "No, now that you mention it. I managed to bump into Nolan a few towns back, so he's here. Let me get him!"

"Great, thanks!" Liana said with a big smile.

Then Edward shouted out to behind him, "YO! NOLAN!!"

"I'M COMIN', I'M COMIN'!!" Nolan shouted back as he was heading towards us.

When he arrived, Liana said, "Oh my gosh, it's Nolan!"

Grinning, Nolan said, crossing his arms, "Yes I am!"

**(A/N: I was listening to "There is Life Outside Your Apartment" by Avenue Q and that part was in my head for some time, so I decided to put this in. Carry on!****)**

I smiled and said, "Nolan, well met. You got a bit more bulky since I last saw you. Have you been working out lately?"

Smiling, Nolan said, turning to me, "Leonardo, how nice to see you. Yes, I have been working out since I was traveling, helping out those in need." He glanced at Liana. "Who's your friend?"

Edward said, "This is Liana. She is a friend who was traveling with Leonardo and she is also a fire mage by the looks of her."

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I can just tell by how her hands were a bit hot when I shook one of them," Edward replied.

I glanced at Liana who was grinning shyly. Nolan laughed and patted his back.

He said, "Anyway, you are heading back to Nevassa, yes?"

Liana nodded and said, "Yeah… What about you guys?"

"We got back from Begnion and we were heading back to Nevassa as well. It is a good thing that we met up, so we can travel together," Edward said with a big smile.

"EDWARD, YOU IDIOT!!" a girl at Edward's age shouted, hitting him upside the head.

We all stood there, saying nothing as Edward said nervously, "Sorry, Marion. It will not happen again, I promise."

Crossing her arms, Marion pouted, "It was rude of you to be leaving me behind like that, rushing to this tree like it was on fire…"

Marion looked pretty, compared to Liana. She had short dark brown hair with grey eyes and by the looks of her she was a healer like Laura and Rhys. I know that Rhys teaches school back at Crimea and he has been married to Heather for sometime.

Then Marion looked at Liana and said, "Oh hello there. I'm Marion."

Liana smiled and said, "Hello. I am Liana. It is nice to meet you, Marion."

"So, how long have _**you**_ been traveling with this girl, Edward?" I asked, crossing my arms while I raised an eyebrow.

Then Nolan answered, "For about 2 weeks now. We met up with her at Begnion and she was also a healer, so she joined us and here we are."

Then Marion said, "Let's shut up and go! We have to hurry and go to Nevassa! I always wanted to go there!"

With a laugh, Edward said, "Ok then, let's go. I don't want to get hit on the head again."

* * *

**(Liana's POV)**

I was walking with the others that seemed to be an hour when all of a sudden, I heard a voice in my head and it sounded like an evil voice. It was making me daze out of the present.

The voice was saying to me, _**You are the one I seek, young girl from another dimension. I can taste and smell blood and I crave for it! Give me blood! Lots of it! Become one with me…**_

Then the voice faded and I shook my head when I heard Nolan call out to me. I was back in the present and everyone's eyes were set on me. They looked very concerned and also very worried.

Marion asked me, "Liana, what's wrong? You dazed out for a moment."

Shaking my head, I said, "Nothing. Just thinking about something that does not concern you."

Smiling, Edward said, "Well, as long as it is nothing too serious, we can take that for an answer. Let's continue on."

We continued to walk and Leonardo walked next to me, asking, "Are you sure you're ok?"

I nodded and said, "Of course I am, Leo. What else would I be doing if I was not alright?"

"True, but if anything is bothering you, let one of us know, ok?"

"Ok then."

_**Become one with me… Become one with me… Become one with me…**_

_Get out of my head!!_ I growled to the voice in my mind.

But the voice kept on saying those 4 words over and over again and I was moaning, feeling like I was changing. I did not like this feeling and I have to find a way to get rid of this fast before my friends get hurt!

* * *

**(Edward's POV)**

We finally stopped to rest for awhile and then we sat down for lunch. We ate in silence, but my eyes were on Liana and she was looking like she was getting sick since her face was getting pale slowly. She was also quietly moaning and shaking a little and that seemed to be bothering me a little.

I asked, "Liana, are you ok?"

Looking up at me with a small smile, Liana answered, "I am fine, Edward. Nothing to-"

But then she started to scream in agonizing pain and fell on her knees, bending down towards the ground as she was trembling violently. Everyone gathered around her to see what was wrong with her.

Gently placing a hand on her shoulder, Marian asked, "What's wrong, Liana? What is happening to you?"

Then Liana moaned out in a small voice, "Get…away…from…me…now…!"

"What?" Marion asked, getting more concerned.

But then Liana threw up a bit and then she was screaming more until she was silent, no longer trembling.

"Liana?" Marion asked once again.

But then Liana suddenly grabbed her by the throat and threw her to a nearby tree. Nolan, Leonardo, and I widened our eyes with shock as we saw something that Liana would never do, according to Leonardo of course.

"Liana, what do you think you are doing?!" Leonardo demanded.

Nolan said, "Hold on. Something does not feel right here…"

I nodded. Then Liana slowly turned and we gasped as we saw her eyes not cerulean colored but solid blood-red eyes. They were so emotionless and very evil-like which sent chills down my spine.

I asked nervously, "L-Liana?"

Liana said in a dark tone, "I am not Liana, human. I am Kyoji."

Nolan gasped. "You mean _**the**_, Kyoji?! The demon killer known all over Tellius to be extremely feared to all who knew or seen him?! I thought you were told to be sealed away thousands of years ago!!" he cried out, getting fear to be spread over him.

Liana/Kyoji grinned. "Yes, but you see, when this girl came here in this world, I was freed and I sensed the immense power she possesses! Now that I control her, I can use her power to kill people again like all of those years ago!!"

"NOT IF WE HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!!" I shouted, drawing my sword.

Leonardo and Nolan drew their weapons and before we attacked, Liana/Kyoji laughed evilly. We froze when we saw her preparing to attack us with fire magic. Also to our shock she was also smiling!

"I would not do that if I were you. I would have to hurt you," Liana/Kyoji said.

Then Marion, who was unconscious, was levitated over to her. My eyes widened with terror.

I demanded, "Let go of Marion, Kyoji! She has nothing to do with this!!"

Liana/Kyoji laughed evilly and said, "Sorry to break this to you, but I am going to take her with me!" She put Marion over her shoulder. "So, if you want these girls back, you will have to find me at the next village that is over the next hill, but by foot it will take you 3 hours. You have until midnight to get there. I will be waiting."

After that, Liana/Kyoji vanished with Marion and then there was no more of her. We all stood there, shocked of what just happened. I fell to my knees and punched the ground hard with my fist, trembling with shame. Then, at the top of his lungs, I heard Leonardo scream. I knew that he failed to try and save Liana, but I was also ashamed for failing on saving Marion. That was when the three of us knew what to do: Go to the next village and save our 2 friends!

**Like it? Let me know and be nice when you are reviewing. No complains about Mary Sues and no flames either!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**(Liana's POV)**

I was trying to get Kyoji out of my body, but so far I was unable to since his power was far beyond mine; however, that did not stop me from trying. I could not believe what he had done to my friends and to Marion! Here she was, Kyoji's captive, tied up and gagged and there was nothing I could do to stop him from hurting her.

"How do you like what I did, my dear?" Kyoji asked me.

_'You will not get away with this, Kyoji! I will get you out of my body and then you will be sorry that you ever took control over me! Leonardo and the others will come and then they will be sorry!!'_ I growled.

Kyoji let out a laugh. "You think so? You may be wrong. I will make sure that no one interferes with my plans, ever!!"

But then he snapped my fingers and before I knew it, I screamed with pain and fell unconscious, everything around me turning black.

* * *

**(Leonardo's POV)**

Edward, Nolan and I were walking towards a village that we figured where Kyoji would have taken Liana and Marion. Edward was not happy when she was taken, but the one who is mostly not happy is me and I will get Kyoji for what he did! Nolan knew how we felt and he was going to do all he could to help us out.

"Edward. Leonardo. I know how you feel, but we must focus on getting to that village so we can save the girls-"

"AND KILL KYOJI FROM WHAT HE DID!!" Edward shouted.

I nodded and said, "We know that, Nolan, but… but…" I looked down and sighed.

Nolan put a hand on my shoulder and asked, "You'd do anything to keep Liana safe, wouldn't you?"

Nodding again, I said, "Yes, I would."

"I would do the same for Marion, so let's just go!!" Edward said loudly.

Then we kept on walking until we finally arrived to the village. It was deserted and there were dead bodies everywhere. Blood was staining the ground and some of the buildings, and the horrible smell of the corpses made me want to hurl. Edward covered his mouth with his hand, trying to get rid of the horrible smell.

"This is horrible," he said.

"Kyoji must have been here judging by the looks of this area," I said.

Nolan said, "He might be here, so we must look through every building until we find them, ok?"

We nodded and then we searched through every house from top to bottom. So far, no trace of them. While Edward and Nolan were searching through another house, I closed my eyes and then I prayed that wherever she was, Liana would be safe.

'_**Leonardo!!**__'_

I opened my eyes and gasped, my eyes widening with shock. Was that Liana that I just heard? She also sounded like she was in trouble and she was trying to get to me.

_Liana, is that you?_

_'__**Yes! Help me, please!!**__'_

_Where are you?_

_'__**Here in this village! I remember that it was the abandoned city hall! The one with the red roof, which is the only red roof in this village!!**__'_

I looked around and then I finally found the abandoned city hall that she mentioned and then I grinned. I whistled to Nolan and Edward, getting their attention. I motioned them to the building and then they nodded, drawing their weapons, sword and axe in hand. I took out Lughnasadh and took an arrow out, preparing myself for what was going to happen once we take foot inside the city hall.

_Liana, hang on! We are on our way to get you!_

_'__**Hurry… Kyoji is… draining my… power… and my… life away… from me…**__'_

_What?! Are you going to be ok?!_

To my horror, there was screaming and then there was silence.

_Liana?! Liana, answer me!!_

There was nothing and my eyes were widened once again. My heart was beating loudly and I was getting terrified that her life is on the line. That was when I realized that my feelings were not of friendship anymore, but it was… love! I soon realized that I was in love with her and it was my duty to protect her like I promised her! We ran into the building and then, standing in the lobby was Liana/Kyoji and Marion. Edward was enraged of what Marion's state was.

"Kyoji…" he snarled.

"Your time is up!" Nolan said.

I demanded, "You let Liana gain her body back and fast!!"

Liana/Kyoji sneered and said, "Not a chance! Soon, in 15 minutes, she will be history and her power will be mine!"

Aiming an arrow at her, I yelled, "GIVE HER BACK, NOW!!"

Then Liana/Kyoji prepared Liana's fire magic and he said with a laugh, "Well then, if you want her back, you will have to fight me for it!"

"BRING IT ON, CHUMP!!" Edward shouted, charging towards her.

Nolan went to deal with Marion while I was heading for Liana/Kyoji. Edward got close to him, but then the fire was shot at him, sending back to crash on me and sending the both of us to the ground. Nolan was getting closer to Marion when Liana/Kyoji quickly got in front of him and kicked him on the stomach, sending him to the wall. We were struggling on getting up and our foe just laughed evilly, which sent chills down my spine, reminding me of Minara's laugh. That got me enraged, but I was still unable to move. Liana/Kyoji kicked me on the stomach and I rolled over with a groan, feeling more helpless than I usually am. I looked up at her weakly and saw my foe grinning evilly down at me. She took Liana's dagger that I gave her out and raised it up.

"Go ahead… Kill me… If you do… Then I will never forgive you…" I weakly said.

Liana/Kyoji laughed and said, "You stupid little boy. If death is what you want, THEN I SHALL GRANT YOUR WISH!!"

I shut my eyes and was ready for my death, but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw her frozen. I noticed that her eyes were getting pure again and that was when I knew that Liana was using all the strength she had left to stop Kyoji and gain her possession over her body.

"You… can't stop me!!" Kyoji growled.

"Yes… I can… I will… never… let you… kill… my friends…" Liana moaned out.

Then Kyoji started to scream in pain as he backed away from me. He was struggling and struggling and that was my chance. With the remainder of my strength, I got up, grabbed Liana's arm, pulled her towards me, and then I had my lips pressing on hers, kissing her gently. Then I collapsed and everything went black on me.

* * *

**(Nolan's POV)**

I watched with shock as Leonardo collapsed and then I saw that Kyoji managed to scream louder before he finally got out of Liana's body. He was weak and then that was my chance!

I said to Edward, "Edward, now!!"

Edward nodded, held on his sword and then we charged towards him, getting ready for the kill, but then he used the remainder of his power to send us to the ground again, this time, Edward being unconscious and I was close on blacking out. I tried to get up one more time, but it was hopeless.

Kyoji weakly got up, turned to Liana to see that she was nowhere to be seen and he demanded, "Where is she?!"

But then I gasped as I saw Liana get behind him and stab him on the back where the heart was with Edward's sword. Kyoji screamed with even more pain and then Liana collapsed at the same time.

"LIANA!!" I shouted.

Then Kyoji moaned out, "You have not… seen the last… of me…"

Then he fell and that was the last of him. I got up and got to over to Marion. I untied her and ungagged her. She opened her eyes and looked up to me.

"Nolan?" she asked me.

I nodded and said, "Yeah, it is. Edward and Leonardo are here too."

Marion then saw Liana unconscious and she cried out, running to her, "Liana! What happened to her?!"

"She managed to get free of Kyoji's grasp and kill him. She used the last of her strength to do that," I said.

Then Marion said, "We have them to get them to a safe place and fast!!"

We walked for an hour after getting a day's rest and Leonardo and Edward woke up, fully recovered. However, Liana was the only one who did not wake up and that got us very worried.

"What's wrong with her?" Edward asked.

Leonardo said, "I know what it is and I have feared that this would happen."

"Then tell us, Leo," Marion said.

Then Leonardo's eyes darkened as he said, "She's fallen into a coma and it is all because she used all of her power and strength. I knew that this would happen since she had not been able to take full control with her powers yet! I knew that I should have been helping her with her training and now this is my entire fault!"

I gently touched his shoulder as I said, "I know that you feel terrible about this, but do not blame yourself. There was nothing that you could do."

Nodding, Leonardo said, "Yeah, you're right…"

"So, what now?" Marion asked.

Edward said, "I'll tell you what we'll do! We will rest here for tonight and then we are going to head out to Nevassa since it will probably take us 8 to 10 more days.

I nodded and said, crossing my arms, "I agree with you, Edward. That sounds like a good plan to me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**(Marion's POV)**

It has been 3 months since we arrived at Nevassa and Liana has not awakened from her coma. Leonardo and the rest of us were worried and Micaiah was doing all she could to help and heal her with her Sacrifice ability. So far, it only did a little effect and Sothe was asking Laura to help and so she did. I was doing all I could do to help as well. When I finished with helping, I walked out to see Edward sitting on a stoned bench and then I walked over to him, letting him be aware of my presence by placing a tender hand on his shoulder which got him to turn to face me. He was worried about Leonardo as much as the rest of are. He has been more unfocused on his training and he has hardly eaten anything for about a couple of weeks, only eating scraps of whatever can be fed to him. As much as we know, if Liana does not wake up soon, Leonardo will be in bad shape and that would cause a huge impact in his training.

"How is she?" the young teen asked me.

I sighed and said, "Well, she has not woken up yet. What about Leonardo?"

Edward looked down with a sigh. "Not so good as well. Gotten much worse than he already is. I also noticed that he stays up every night. I never knew how much Liana means to him…"

"That's simple. He's in love with her."

We turned to see Sothe coming to us, crossing his arms as he emerged from the shadows. He looked quite handsome to my taste, but was way out of my league.

Edward said, "I knew that there was something going on between those two. I just knew it the moment I laid my eyes on that girl."

"You sound like you're falling for her," Sothe said, raising an eyebrow.

"…I'm not sure if I am…"

That made my heart get a huge pang of jealousy. Sure Liana is my friend, but this is something that I never did expect to hear from Edward. I stood and left, not saying a single word.

* * *

**(Edward's POV)**

Sothe and I watched as Marion left and that made me a bit concerned. Was it something I said to get her all upset? I shrugged it off and faced the green-haired thief as he turned back to face me.

He asked, "How strong was Kyoji anyway? I have heard legends of him, so what's the thing about him?"

Giving a little shrug, I said, "Well, Nolan said that he was some massive murderer that reined the face of Tellius and was mainly feared by all beorc and laguz. He was freaking powerful and he almost killed Liana. When Nolan told me what he looked like, it made so scared. I mean, he had so much black hair and that he had the reddest eyes anyone could ever see in their entire lives. It was like facing an evil demon. I'm just glad that we never have to face him ever again."

"Doesn't matter anymore, I mean, he is dead now, so everything should be alright soon."

"That is… if Liana would wake up and heal Leonardo's broken heart…"

Then Sothe put a hand on top of my head and said, "Edward, what I think Leonardo needs is a friend and I think that you should go and talk to him. You two were like brothers to each other ever since we first became the Dawn Brigade."

I looked up at him and then I knew right away that Sothe was trying to help with what is going on. He was always like that, even though he can be cold sometimes. Micaiah was always depending on him and I can see why she was like that. Then I nodded and went off to find Leonardo just to find him in his room. I widened my eyes as I saw that he was looking awful and that he was a bit pale.

I asked, "Leonardo, what has happened to you? This is not like you and I have never, ever seen you like this before!"

Leonardo did not bother on looking at me as he said, his back facing me, "Edward, just get out and leave me alone!"

Shaking my head, I said, "No, I am not leaving. You need a friend and that friend is me, so too bad."

"If you do not leave, I will hurt you…"

Then I put a hand on his shoulder as I said, "Listen to me for just one minute!"  
Then Leonardo quickly turned and punched me hard on the face, sending me to the ground with a loud thud. I looked at him in a shocking way and he was glaring at me, looking like he was going to attack me!

"Leo, what is up? Why are you acting like this?!" I demanded. "I know how hard you felt when you were unable to do much for Liana."

"Lies!" Leonardo snarled thorough his teeth. "You have no idea how much I went through to protect her like she was going through to protect me!" He curled his fists into tight balls. "We were there for each other and I was not there to protect her when her life was on the line! DO NOT TALK ABOUT LIANA BECAUSE YOU HARDLY KNOW HER, IN FACT, YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HER!!"

After that, he hurled himself at me and began to strangle me. My head was hit hard against the hard wall, but it was not hard enough to knock me out as I was trying to get out of his grasp as I was choking.

I breathed out, "Leo… I may not know much of Liana… but… I am… sorry… for… your… suffering…"

With that, I saw his eyes widen and then Leonardo let my neck go, which got me a chance to take a deep breath of air into my lungs. I coughed and then I felt him put his head on my shoulder. I blinked once and looked down at him. He was shaking and I felt some of his sudden tears get my shoulder wet.

Lowering my eyes, I softly spoke, "Leonardo…"

Leonardo said with his voice shaking, "I am so sorry, Edward… I just wish that… I was there quicker… that way I would be able to save her in time… I did my best, didn't I?"

"Leo…" I whispered, not moving a single inch. "You did do your best. You can't always be her hero. She has to defend herself, you know. You can't always save her…"

That made Leonardo cry and then the tears were getting more wet in a rapid rate. That made me want to cry, but I held it back. I knew that I would make it only worse if I cried. Leonardo just kept on crying and crying and I just waited patiently until he could stop. I was just there for him and I know that he would the same since we were brothers in arms and in spirit, but not in blood.

"Edward… Thanks, man… I feel better now…" he croaked out as he drew his head from my shoulder.

I smiled and said, "Anytime. You know, you should get some food in you."

Looking up at me, Leonardo said, "I guess so…"

I took a piece of bread out of my pocket and said, offering it to him, "Here then, have this. You need energy to live and do your daily thing."

For the first time after 2 months, Leonardo smiled and said, taking the bread, "Thanks. I am a bit hungry from all of that crying. That is something that I rarely do."

With a laugh, I said, "It is. Never have I ever seen you cry, even Micaiah or Liana seen you cry."

Blushing a little, the marksman said to me, "Well, I did sort of cry in front of Liana."

"Really? Did you make her cry?"

"No!! I would never!"

Laughing again, I said, "That's good."

Then Leonardo was laughing with me and then we were getting back to be the best of friends we used to be. We talked about our separate lives since the war ended and Leonardo told me how he and Liana met. I started to learn more about Liana and some of her traits made me think of Marion. I still wondered what I said to make her upset when I was talking to Sothe. I have never seen her like this before and that made me a bit concerned for her. Other than that, I was happy that Leonardo met someone like Liana, and he even told me that she saved his life from the bandits who attacked the family who took care of them, and I was amazed of how she used her power and how powerful she was.

Then I looked outside of the window and it was already evening, and the stars were sparkling up in the sky. In the corner of my eye, I saw Marion sitting on the balcony of her room on the upper floors of the castle. I even saw her mouth moving and that was when I soon knew that she was singing. She always sung every night and she sings different melodies depending on the mood she is in. I always listened to her sing and she sung to me with no hesitation. Even Nolan enjoyed her singing and would always praise her whenever she was done.

I remembered when Nolan and I met. We were walking through the streets of the capital of Begnion when we heard her sing to some children in the town square. We decided to walk over and listen to her. Her voice was like an angel was singing it and it made me feel like there was nothing for me to worry about. It was like the heavy weight was suddenly off my shoulders and made me feel as light as a single light feather. When she was done, Nolan and I went over to her, talked to her, and then she asked if she could come with us, so we allowed her to come.

Marion and I do argue once in a while, but we are still having fun together and she was always being more than happy to sing to us like nothing mattered to us. She reminds me of my mother, even though I hardly remember her. My father abandoned me and I was alone as an orphan until I met Leonardo and the rest of the Dawn Brigade. I never saw my father again and I also never remembered his face, but I will never forget what he had done to me! The Dawn Brigade was like my new family; Micaiah was my sister; Sothe was my elder brother; Nolan was my father; Laura was like my little sister; and Leonardo was my brother. I love my new family and I will never leave them ever for the rest of my life! We were and are a family!


	8. Chapter 8

**I updated so fast that I did 3 chapters in one day, so here they are!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**(Micaiah's POV)**

That early morning, I was sleeping in the room with Liana and I was a bit exhausted from using Sacrifice to try getting her up from her coma. Edward told me that Leonardo was getting back to normal, but he was still worried about his friend. I would do the same if Sothe or someone else I know and loved was in a coma. I opened my eyes and when I did, I widened my eyes.

* * *

**(Leonardo's POV)**

"LEONARDO!! EDWARD!!" Micaiah screamed as she was banging on my bedroom door.

I yawned and stretched as I got out of bed. Edward fell off the couch he was sleeping on and rubbed his head since he banged it on the hard, brick floor. I walked over and opened the door, and when I did Micaiah was standing there, beaming from ear to ear as if something wonderful has happened.

Tilting my head to the side, I asked, "Micaiah, what's up? You look so happy."

"Leonardo, Liana woke up at long last, and she wants to see you," Micaiah said, her smile getting wider.

Edward cried out, suddenly right next to me, "Really? Awesome!" He looked at me. "You better go and see her then, pal. She's waiting for you. Better not keep her waiting."

Then, without any more words to exchange, I rushed by them and ran down the castle halls until I burst into Liana's room. When I got in there I saw a beautiful girl I have known. It was Liana and she was wearing a beautiful, long and flowing blue commoner dress that almost matched her shiny eyes. Her hair was tied to a long braid with a hair band and had a sky blue neck band on. I was absolutely speechless and I saw Liana turn and smile at me that made my heart soar.

She said, "Hi."

Suddenly, I smiled big time and then I rushed over, and held her in my arms, both of my arms wrapped around her waist. I felt Liana blush and I felt blush on my cheeks as well. Then I felt her hug me back with a giggle and I could not help but chuckle. We pulled back to look at each other, both of us beaming from ear to ear.

"Hey," Liana spoke.

"Hi," I spoke back.

"How long was I out for?"

"You were in a coma for 3 months."

Liana's smile was wiped off immediately. "You were worried about me, weren't you?"

My smile was wiped off as well. "Yeah… You did…"

Then Liana looked down and said, "I'm sorry… It's just that Kyoji was so strong and that I had to do my best get rid of him…" She looked up at me with a serious face. "I am going to train harder so that will never happen again! I can promise you that, Leonardo! Let's try our best to be strong enough so we can never lose our guard!"

I smiled and patted her head. "Yeah, that seems good enough. We can train right now, if you like."

Shaking her head, Liana said, "No, I want to wait until tomorrow. I need to rest, you know. I still feel a bit exhausted from using so much of my strength. Anyway, Micaiah wants to speak to me, so I better go. See you around."

Then I nodded and then she left. I could not believe that she did not remember that I once again kissed her to help set her free from Kyoji's clutches, especially when she was extremely close of dying. I realized my feelings for her there and I wanted to kiss her again here, but I was not sure if she felt the same for me. If she ever liked someone else, I am not going to stop her. It was her decision, not mine.

I looked up at the window and asked myself, "Why does she remind me so much of my own mother? Why?"

* * *

**(Liana's POV)**

Micaiah and I were walking along the castle garden and we were talking about how I got here and what I have encountered, not to mention that I told her about my newly discovered powers.

Then the silver-haired girl turned to me and said, "I have known that you have been in this world for as long as I remembered and I know that you are far different from any of us."

I asked, "Why is my power a desire for Kyoji? Why?"

Micaiah said to me, "I think that it is time for you to know about this. Your power was a legendary power that used to belong to one of the Goddesses of this world. They were passed on to their descendants from time to time, wither they were beorc or laguz."

"But why me?! I still do not understand about that at all. Why does this have to involve me? I almost lost my friends because of it!" I cried out.

"It is because the world you came from is not your home world," Micaiah confirmed.

I widened my eyes, not believing what she had just said. My mom told me that she got me from an orphanage, so she was not really my birth mother. I never even remembered my childhood until I met her. All I remember was the day she found me and that was it from there. She and Dad treated me like they were my real parents and that I was their real daughter.

"S-so are you saying that I am from this world?" I asked nervously.

Micaiah nodded and said, "That's right."

That was when I realized that this was not a video game world I am in, but indeed the real world of Tellius! I knew it all along since I first set foot here and that everything I am seeing is real!

"What about my parents here?"

"They died and used the last of their energy to get you to the other world, so the enemy would not be able to capture you for your power since you inherited it from the day you were born."

"How do you know this stuff?!"

Micaiah's eyes were set on me. "You're my cousin, Liana!"

That was when I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands. My eyes were trembling with shock and I was unable to let any words I wanted to say release from my lips. I could not believe that this happening too fast. Tears suddenly welled in my eyes, but they were not because I was upset but because I was happy to know that I really belonged here in this world and that I had no memories of this place at all! I even doubt that I will regain them, but I was happy that I actually came from this world.

Then Micaiah hugged me and said, "I finally get to see you, cousin. I am sorry for the loss of your parents. They were indeed very good people."

I hugged her back and said, "Yes… they must have been…"

"I managed to get a picture of them before they had you," Micaiah said, taking a picture from the pocket of her dress. She gave me the photo. "Here."

I took the photo and looked at it. My mother looked like me, which my adoptive mother did not look like me at all. She had the same face and eyes as me, but her hair was in a long braid and it was dark blue. My father had short green hair and he had hazel eyes. He looked nothing like my deceased adoptive father, making these people in the photo my real deceased parents! My tears hit the photo, leaving wet droplets and my face was getting flushed.

Still staring at the photo, I said in a shaking voice, "I wish… that I could at least… see them… before they died…"

Looking down and gently putting a hand on my back, Micaiah said, "I know. I wish I could have met them too, but nothing could be done to stop them from sacrificing everything they had to get you to safety. I am so sorry, Liana…"

"Are they commoners like me?"

Micaiah was silent before she nodded. I smiled and looked at the picture with misty eyes. My vision was still a bit blurry from my still-building-up tears. I was so happy that I finally got to know who my parents really were.

"One last thing, Micaiah."

"Hmm?"

"What were their names?"

"Nobuyuki and Himeko."

Later that evening, I walked down to my room and saw that Leonardo was still there. He was lying on my bed, snoozing away. I smiled as I put my hair down. I spent most of the day, learning how to control my powers with my dear cousin's help. I smiled on how thoughtfully and carefully she was of my condition, but I knew that by tomorrow I will be my normal, brave, and confident self again. This time I will be better than ever before and I promised myself to never let my guard down again.

I sat on the bed and gently shook him. "Leonardo… wake up," I said softly, giggling softly.

With a moan, Leonardo opened his eyes and looked at me. He smiled at me as he sat up and he was looking better than the last time I saw him. His hair grew a bit longer once again and he was getting a tin bit muscular, even though his face was a bit pale.

I asked, "You've been working out while I was out?"

"A little, but I only ate so little due to my worries. Thank to Edward, however, I am able to back to my normal self," the blonde replied to me.

"You mean to tell me that all day while I was with Micaiah, you and Edward were training?"

"Right. You did say that we needed to train more to get better at keeping our guard up, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah, that's right, I did say that."

Then I yawned and Leonardo let out a laugh. He tucked me into bed and I thanked him for the kind deed he did.

Then I asked, "Leonardo?"

Leonardo asked me, "Yes? What is it?"

"There is something that I need to…" I was silent before I shook my head. "Never mind, just forget what I was going to say."

Giving me an odd look, the marksman said, "Ok then. Good night."

I smiled gently. "Good night."

Then he left and I sighed, turning over. I was going to tell him that I was Micaiah's cousin, but then I changed my mind and rather waited until it was the right time for me to tell him. Keeping secrets may be a bad thing, but this was something that I was not ready to talk about to anyone yet. I closed my eyes and curled under the warm blankets, falling asleep.

* * *

**(Marion's POV)**

I was looking up at the stars and I sighed, thinking about how happy I was when Edward told me that Liana was awake. I was delighted to hear my friend's awakening, but I still felt a bit of jealousy building inside my body. I have no idea why I feel this way, but I knew that it had something to do with my feelings for Edward.

"Marion? Are you in here?" Edward called out from my bedroom door.

I called back, "Yes! Come in."

Then Edward entered the room and walked out to the balcony to join me, gazing up at the beautiful stars on this peaceful, quiet night. We always enjoyed looking at the night sky together and that got us to talk about a lot of things. He even told me about his days during the 2 wars he went through with Nolan and the rest of his friends. I was amazed by how brave he was during all of those fights it got me to admire him.

"Where is Leonardo?" I asked.

"Went to talk to Liana before going to bed. He was very happy to see her awake. I'd say that he's back to his normal self again. I am very happy for that. So anyway, why did you walk off yesterday when I was talking to Sothe, Marion? Did I say something wrong?" Edward asked, having his brown orbs on mine.

I lied, "Nothing. I just had something to do and I had to go and deal with it. Nothing that should concern you anyway."

Nodding, Edward said, "I see. You going to bed soon? I just came here to say goodnight to you."

"All right. Night."

Edward nodded to me and then he left. I sighed and looked up, knowing that something big was going to happen and it may start wonderful things or even miracles.


	9. Chapter 9

**How is everybody doing? I am SO sorry that I took so long to update. It is just of school and other stuff that I had to do. Anyway, I will get this story updated with new chapters as quickly as I can, so please bear with me and I appreciate your patience.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**(Sothe's POV)**

I was walking through the halls of the castle when I looked out of one of the windows that next morning. The sun was not out since there was nothing but dark clouds that covered the morning sky. It looked like it was going to rain and I know that a lot of people are going to be tired today, especially Nolan since he can never be lazy. The cat laguz always get tired by the rain and that is one negative thing about them. I saw Micaiah walking through the castle garden and I was glad to see that she never left me again like she did those years ago. I see her as a sister, but I hope that I will find the special girl like Tormod did. He told me that her name was Claire and that she was none other than any other girls he met.

Micaiah and I have heard a lot of news since then; like that Gaitre and Lyre were going to get married this spring thanks to the new law of having beorc and laguz get together again, which got Zihark to be happy so much. Pelleas found someone to love that he met in Begnion when he went there to visit Sanaki, who is married to Skrimir. Everyone else was either married or with someone they love like Boyd and Mist who just married 2 weeks ago.

"Sothe, what are you doing?"

I turned to be face to face with Edward and judging by the look of things, he seemed to be really down and I need to know what seems to be the problem with him.

I asked him, "What is the problem, Edward? Did something happen?"

Edward sighed and said, "Well, I think I have a complicated love triangle here, I mean, I, uh…"

"Who are the lucky girls?"

"Liana and Marion."

I could not believe on what I had just heard and that got me to blink a couple of times. "What?!" I cried out.

Edward let out a sigh once again and said, "Sothe, I will never understand why love can have things like this. I have never experienced this since I met Mia."

"I know. You liked her before you found out that she liked Ike?"

"Yeah, then there was Laura…"

"Only for her to be with some other guy. I think his name was Marco."

"Man, now I know how Gaitre feels whenever a girl he likes happens to like someone else… I feel so sorry for him now…"

I shook my head. "Edward, tell me, what does your heart tell you?"

Sighing, Edward replied, "I don't know… It's just telling me things that I do not understand and it's giving me a big headache. Maybe should lay down for a bit."

"That's a good idea."

Then Edward left and then I sighed as I continued to walk down the hallway. There were always love problems that I can never be good at, except with Micaiah on that case, and I can never seem to be any help with it. What is a guy like me to do?

* * *

**(Nolan's POV)**

I was walking through the flower garden of the castle when I have seen Micaiah gazing at the roses. I walked over to her with a smile on my mustached face.

I asked, "How are you doing this morning, Micaiah?"

Smiling at me, Micaiah answered, "Just fine, thanks. Miss Liana and Marion are getting along quite well, yes?"

"They have. It is as if they have known each other for a long time. Marion has been blaming herself for Liana's coma, but I know like you do that it is not her own fault but Kyoji's. She should have known that from the start."

"Sadly, she still blames herself. I wish she would not and just get over her pain and move on with the present." The silver-haired girl turned to me. "How is everything in Begnion? I trust that Sanaki settled things down with her people to move on through life without the support of the Goddess?"

I nodded. "Of course. Everything is the same as they were when we last left it, although I am surprised that Miss Sanaki is your little sister."

"Yes, so does everyone else. How is Leonardo? Is he well since Liana awoken?"

"Yes, he is back to the young man he once was. He is starting to eat & sleep again, thanks to Edward."

Micaiah smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. Edward has always been a brother to him. I hope it stays that way for a long time."

"I hope so too."

"Have you found someone yet, Nolan?"

I smiled. "Indeed I have, and she is from a distant village near the borders of Daein. It was a week since we left Nevassa for the Begnion mission you sent me and Ed to go to. Her name is Odette and she is a beautiful woman."

"I would wish to meet her."

"You would like her, I know."

* * *

**(Laura's POV)**

I have been remaining at the castle for as long as I could remember since Father Abbot allowed me to stay here with the children when he died. We wanted to stay at the church, but he did not want us to suffer, so that is how I got here. I written to Aran about it and he was glad that I was staying at Nevassa and that he was glad for me and the children's safety. I still miss him, but I know that he is with Meg, so I was happy that he was not lonely. I also have the children, so I have no loneliness or regrets. I was washing the children's laundry when I saw Leonardo come in as he was smiling at the children who said hello to him.

I greeted, "Good morning, Leonardo. How are you this morning?"

Leonardo replied to me, "Not bad. How have you been?"

"Great. I am glad that Micaiah allowed me and the children to stay here. I am still grateful to you and the rest of the Dawn Brigade for helping me. I never forgot about that."

"Yeah, at least you helped us with a big deal of support with your healing skills. We would have never won those wars without your help."

I laughed. "I suppose so."

Then Leonardo asked me, "Laura, have you ever been in love before?"

I was taken aback of what he had just said. I have known him for so long and yet I have never expected him to ask me that sort of question.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Because… I'm falling for Liana and… she reminds me of my mother…"

"How long have you loved her?"

"From the moment Kyoji took her and Marion away, that was when I knew…"

"Leonardo… If you really love her, why don't you tell her how much you feel about her?"

Leonardo soon turned away from me as he spoke, "I want to, but I fear that she may not feel the same way about me."

* * *

**(Liana's POV)**

I was walking through the courtyard when I saw Edward sitting on a bench all by himself, so I walked over to sit next to him.

"Hi," I spoke.

"Hi," Edward responded.

"What are you doing here all by yourself? Aren't you always with Marion?"

"I can't find her right now. I'll find her again later. What about you?"

"Looking for Leonardo, but I can't find him either."

"Liana, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Are you in love with Leonardo?"

I was taken aback by what he said as my face was getting red. Sure he was my best friend, but in love with him?! I am not so sure about it. I was thinking about all of the times that I have spent with him and also the times when he saved my life and when I saved his. I thought about his smile and also how brave and handsome he was. I guess Edward got me right on target.

So I looked down and said, "Yeah, I think I am…"

"You think?" Edward asked. "Do you think?"

"Yes!"

"So if you tell me that you think that you love Leonardo, then that means that you do love him and that you want to tell him how you feel, right? Tell him how you feel!"

I blinked at him before my face went pure red and then I cried out, "How can I after all we have been through!"

"Been through what?"

Edward and I turned our heads to see Leonardo standing there with an odd look on his face, also mixed with confusion. I smiled at him as I stood up.

"Nothing," I said.

* * *

**(Sothe's POV)**

"So Liana's your long-lost cousin? Who knew?" I said as Micaiah told me the big news.

Micaiah asked, "Sothe, are you happy here?"

"I am. Why?"

"Well, for a few weeks you have looked very miserable. Is there something that you wish to share with me?"

I sighed with defeat and knew that Micaiah was right about how I felt. She was always like that and that was one of the qualities that I like about her. Ever since I first met her when I was a kid I knew that she would change my life and when I had my hand touch hers, I felt a surge of happiness and a bit of fright inside myself.

I answered, "Micaiah, I want to find someone to love and be with for the rest of my life, but I never found that person yet."

"I see. You long to fall in love with someone, but not yet. I thought that it would be Astrid. You seemed to be fond of her as you have told me when you were with Ike those years ago."

I blushed big time. Sure, I used to have a crush on Astrid, but I was never in love with her! I could not believe on what Micaiah had just said to me. "That was only back then! I have no feelings for her now, ok? Besides, she has Makalov now, so that's that!"

With a giggle Micaiah said, "It seems that someone may be embarrassed."

"MICAIAH!!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**(Micaiah's POV)**

"Queen Micaiah! The continent of Almera has declared war!" the sentential guard cried out to me as he rushed into the room, panting heavily and covered in sweat.

"I should have known about this," I muttered. "Do you know who is demanding this to us?"

"Not yet, I'm afraid. What shall you do about this, my Queen?"

Turning to him, I said, "I will gather up my Silver Army and get aid from Kilvas, Gallia, Crimea, Phoenicis, and Begnion. As for you, defend the keep while I am away, is that understood?"

Saluting me, the sentential guard said to me, "As you wish!"

* * *

**(Elincia's POV)**

I have feared for the worst as I have received news from Bastian that war is upon us once again. Lucia could not believe it while Geoffrey was enraged of this, although he did not show it as much as he used to be. I was afraid that it would have innocent people getting hurt in the process and that I cannot allow happening. As Queen of Crimea, I knew what has to be done.

I said to Geoffrey, "Get your army ready. We will have to get Gallia to help us get through this. We will need strong arms at will by our side."

Geoffrey said, "As you wish!"

He left and Lucia asked me, "What will happen now?"

I answered, "I know that there will be bloodshed and I know that it scares me, but I will not risk on my people getting involved with something that will terrify them! I will have no choice but to join the battle as well. As Queen, it is my duty to defend my people and the kingdom of Crimea!"

Lucia smiled. "I will stand by your side and protect you until the end."

Bastian smiled and replied, "If you are in this, my dear Lucia, then I am in as well. I shall not let one hand harm your beautiful face."

I could have sworn that I saw Lucia blush and that got me to giggle. Lucia scowled at me for a bit before she shook her head, finding her brother with Bastian in tow. I stopped giggling as I looked up at Lord Ike's portrait. I never seen him since his wedding with Mia and he was so happy on that day. I always wondered where he was and what he has been doing since he left.

"My Lord Ike. If only you were here, we could really have a big advantage to this war… I hope that you come to our aid as soon as you can…" I spoke to the portrait as if it was able to listen to me.

* * *

**(Liana's POV)**

"This is terrible, Leonardo," I told Leonardo as we were getting ready to set off to get help before setting off to the war at Almera. "I never been in a war before so…" I looked down.

As he was finishing on putting his Marksman clothing on, Leonardo said to me, "I know. It was just 6 to 7 whole months since the last war and now there is another one. These wars are pointless. All I ever wanted is a world where there is no war and that things should be settled peacefully than violently. I mean, why is it that way?"

"Because they want power," I stated. "That is one of the reasons why there is war. It is also when they want control or in it for the money. It is hard to say on that subject as far as I am concerned."

Leonardo turned to grin at me. "You can be smart."

I shrugged. "That's because I always pay attention in History at school back home."

There was a sudden pang of sadness that hit me. I have forgotten all about my home, well, my other home. I also missed my other mother and all of my other friends back home. I also miss school and that got me to look down with silence. Tears were suddenly starting to form in my eyes and I was holding them back, but I did not hold back long enough before I started to cry softly, but quietly. Then I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I looked up to see Leonardo looking at me straight in the eyes.

He whispered, "It's going to be ok. I'm sure that you will see the other world that you came from again, Liana, I promise."

I shook my head and said, "If I do go back I may never want to come back here. Maybe it is best that I stay here."

"Liana…"

"I know it may sound silly but… I want to go wherever you are."

"But what about your loved ones back at the other world, Liana?! What about that?!"

I looked down. "That no longer concerns me, Leonardo. It's just a memory now since this is my real home. All that matters to me now is you."

Leonardo softly asked, "Me? Why?"

Then I slowly turned to face him. "Because I have no one else to depend on but you. That's why. You help me with my powers and… so yeah…"

"I understand. If you are going in this war, then I will be with you. I do have to help Micaiah as well, so it is only fair that it has to be this way."

I smiled. "Thank you so much…"

* * *

**(Micaiah's POV)**

I turned to face the army and they were all there; Sothe, Liana, Leonardo, Nolan, Marion, Edward, Laura, Jill, Tauroneo, Pelleas, Fiona, and Sothe's best friend before he met me Marla. They were all ready to go with me to get help while the rest of the army stayed to guard the Keep and Nevassa while we were gone.

I asked, "Are you all ready to go?"

Everyone nodded and I smiled. I was ready myself, but also nervous and frightened at the same time. I was also prepared for what was to happen and I had to do all I can to defeat whoever declared this war!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**(Edward's POV)**

We were walking towards Begnion which seemed to be about a week and a half now and everyone was just getting exhausted on that evening from walking since the break of dawn. Micaiah stopped walking and turned towards us.

She said, "Alright, everyone, listen up! We're going to rest now, so set up camp and get into groups for tents!"

We all did what we were told and everyone was in groups of 4 in their tents. My group was me, Marion, Liana, and Leonardo, which was upon me and Leo's decision. We had our tent all set up and also ate dinner together. We all talked as usual and discussed on what we have been doing lately since the last war, which was a very interesting topic to bring up.

Fiona asked Liana, "Where did you come from, Liana?"

I saw Liana flinch and then she answered with a smile, "From outside this country from out seas. When I first arrived here I met up with Leonardo and been with him ever since."

Smiling, Jill said, "You know, you are a very interesting person, Liana. I like that."

Marion said, "Anyway, as for me, I have been from Begnion and I traveled with Edward and Nolan. I still go anywhere with them, no matter what."

I smiled at her and patted her on the back. She smiled and laughed as I did the same. The more I was with Marion, the more I fell in love with her, but Liana was another story. I was like that with her but not as much. I sighed and got up to go and wash my face. I got to a small stream and splashed water at my face. I sighed one more time and sat on the shore.

"Edward, is something wrong?"

I turned to see Liana looking at me with a concerned look on her face. I shook my head. She likes Leonardo; I just know it so why the heck am I falling for her?!

"Nothing is wrong. I'm fine," I answered with a smile as I faced her.

"Can I sit with you?"

"Sure."

And so she did and we just sat in complete silence. Then I asked something that I had to say.

"Liana, if someone else besides Leonardo was in love with you, would you be with him?"

Liana looked at me in an odd way. "Maybe, why?"

Then I sighed and said, "I know that we haven't known each other much, but I have to say that I'm in love with you, but I also love Marion." I looked at her. "I know that you love Leo, so I just wanted to say that to get it off of my chest."

Looking down, Liana replied, "I'm sorry, but I don't seem to see you as more than a friend. You seem more like a brother to me like Nolan is like a father to me." She looked at me. "I hope you can understand that, Ed."

I nodded. "Yeah, I understand. Thank you for listening to me."

Liana smiled. "Anytime. I just like to help a friend anytime they need someone."

Then she kissed me on the cheek and then she walked back to the camp. I touched the spot where she kissed me and I smiled. I knew that she would be someone I could count on, just like I do the same with Marion.

* * *

**(Sothe's POV)**

"Micaiah, are you sure that doing this is the best thing we can ever accomplish? This is going to be far more dangerous than any other war we have ever fought in. We may not make it out alive," I said in a dead serious tone.

Micaiah nodded. "I am sure. There are chances when we may or may not get out of this alive, but we have to do this; for the people and for our country! I am sure the kings of old would have done the same if they were in this kind of situation when Tellius is in peril."

I shook my head and smiled. "You always take things calmly, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. We need all the help we can get to be able to stand up against something that may be impossible to accomplish, but we DO have to try, Sothe. It is the only thing we can do."

She was right about that. This is by far the most difficult thing we had to do. I would say the same thing if I were in her shoes. If anything did happen to Micaiah, I would never be able to walk along this earth again. She was like my mother and I her son. I would do anything for her to be happy and to appreciate the life the Goddess has given her. For me, she is my precious person and I would also die for her. I was always like this from the very moment I met her when I was a young boy.

"If you are satisfied with this, then so am I."

Micaiah smiled. "I'm glad you do."

* * *

**(Leonardo's POV)**

I was sitting on a tree branch when I saw Liana walking towards the stream and she seemed to be a bit distressed. I watched her wash her face with the cold water and heard her sigh. That was when I leapt down and walked towards her slowly. She sat along the edge of the stream, her eyes glued to the water as it was gently flowing along the rocks and some weeds.

"Liana, are you ok?" I spoke softly.

Liana answered, not looking at me, "I'm fine, Leonardo. You have nothing to worry about."

I sighed and said, grabbing her arm and getting her to get up to follow me, "Let's go for a walk."

"Leo?"

I ignored her, holding her hand tightly as we were walking into the forest, not getting too far from the camp as I could still see the glowing of the campfires and the sounds of chattering from the others at the camp. We were getting further into the woods and I said nothing to Liana, but I did feel her getting nervous, so I tightened my grip on her hand more than I should have. We were also at a large lake.

"OUCH!!" Liana cried out, getting her hand off my grasp.

"Sorry…" I muttered, looking down.

"Leonardo, why are you acting so strange?"

"I don't know…"

Liana faced the lake. "You don't know, huh? That's a shame…"

I looked away from her as well and I knew that things were a bit strange. For the past few days until now I have never spoken to Liana and she was always talking to Edward, which got me to feel the stab of jealousy. I wanted things to work out for the both of us and I really wanted her to feel like she belonged here.

I looked at Liana and she looked very beautiful with the moonlight shining on her. She looked like an angel as her hair was shiny and silky. I touched her hair and that got her to look at me.

She asked me, "Did I do something wrong, Leonardo? Why were you even avoiding me?"

"Because… I wasn't feeling like myself…"

"What do you mean?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. That's what I have been trying to figure out."

Liana sighed. "To tell you the truth I wasn't feeling like myself either. That's why I was with Edward, so I could be able to know what was wrong with me. I was also trying to help him know how to let Marion know how he felt about her."

"I see."

Then there was silence between us and that was what we wanted than saying pointless stuff. I felt Liana holding touching my hand and I looked at her to see her leaning in towards me, her eyes closed. I closed my eyes as well and then her lips gently brushed mine before she pulled away. We looked at one another, both blushing softly.

I asked, "Why did you do that?"

"Call me Lia…" Liana whispered to me.

I looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Huh?"

"Lia… That's what my father used to call me…"

"Ok then… Lia…"

Liana smiled at me and I smiled back at her. I grinned and then I grabbed her, pulling her to me before we fell into the lake, her giving out a startled cry. We were underwater and I was looking into Liana's innocent eyes. She was looking back at me as if I have gone insane. Ok, maybe I was going insane by getting us underwater, but I wanted to get back at her for what she did to me in a way my father did to Mother when they were me and Liana's age. He kissed her underwater, so like father like son, right?

**(A/N: This is based on one of my favorite scenes from one of my favorite shojo-ai anime shows, "Strawberry Panic'! I do not own this anime either!)**

I leaned in, pulled Liana closer to me, holding her hand, and intertwining my fingers with hers, I kissed her passionately with my eyes open. I watched as Liana had her widened before she closed them as she kissed me back. I closed them soon after and felt her fingers tighten the grip on my hand, my other arm wrapped around her waist to prevent her from sinking. It was only for 5 seconds before we had to get back up to the surface to get some air. We got back on the cool green grass and held each other in our arms. Liana looked up at me as I was looking down at her.

"Liana, I want to tell you something…" I gently whispered to her.

Liana grinned. "I want to tell you something as well…"

"You first."

"No, you."

"Ok then." I took a deep breath before I said these words I have always wanted to say. "Lia… Liana… I love you. I loved you for a long time and I love you more than any other woman I have ever met. You are the first girl I have ever fallen in love with."

Liana smiled at me. "I love you too, Leo… Leonardo…"

After that I pulled her into another kiss and this time she was on top of me, her hands on my chest to help support her weight so she would not crush me at any circumstances. We got our kiss deeper and deeper and soon we pulled away.

Gently kissing her lips one last time, I whispered, "We should get back to the camp now."

"Ok…"

Then we walked back towards the camp, hand in hand, and happily in love, finally together as one.

**Finally! Leonardo and Liana are together now! (Cheers!) Anyway, dying for reviews and flames or mention of Mary Sues are NOT ALLOWED!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**(Liana's POV)**

I woke up the next morning and then I stretched with a yawn. At the same time I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, which made me smile and turn towards my new boyfriend. His ocean blue eyes were looking into my cerulean ones as he gently caressed my cheek.

He whispered gently, "Morning…"

"Morning," I whispered back with a smile on my face.

We got dressed and then we walked out on the tent to see that Micaiah and Sothe were right there. They looked as though they have seen what happened between us last night, not that we made love or anything, which we did not do.

I asked, "What is it, Micaiah?"

Micaiah spoke, "We have to move on. Where Sanaki is only about a few hours away now, so we have to move."

"Jeez, where has the time gone?" Leonardo asked.

It is true since we left about 2 weeks ago and that we are already close of arriving to where Sanaki is. We have been in Begnion for a few days and we're closer to our destination. I looked at Sothe and he nodded to me, acknowledging that he could see that Leonardo and I were holding hands. He now knows that he and I are going out.

Then I said, "Then I guess we should get going then. Sanaki should not wait for us any longer, now does she?"

We walked for another few days and then we finally arrived to the capital city of Begnion. The town was glorious and it made you feel like you were in Rome. We walked along the streets until we reached the castle where Sanaki seemed to be waiting for us. I should have figured that she knew that we were coming.

Sanaki said to Micaiah, "Welcome, dearest sister. I have heard the news about the war, so I was expecting you and your army to show."

Micaiah nodded. "I have indeed known that you would be expecting us as well, Sanaki. I wish to talk about my plans with you inside the castle."

"Come, we shall discuss this inside my throne room. There I will explain everything," the purple-haired girl softly spoke, turning around to walk inside the large building.

**(Sanaki's POV)**

I told Micaiah everything that I could be able to tell her; I got Naesala and his raven laguz to help us and he managed to get Tibarn to help. Tibarn was to send Janaff and Ulki over to me while he, Naesala, and their army go and try to deal with whoever is declaring war with us. I had my army ready and we would set off to Gallia and get help from Caineghis and his army of laguz, along with Crimea's help. That way, we would go and deal with the enemy. It was all worth thinking about, but it was guaranteed to work, so it was worth a shot to do this!

Sothe said, "This may work on our advantage, but we may not know how many enemies there will be in the army when we reach that area."

Micaiah nodded. "I agree, but we must try. We might have to get into different groups that way we cannot go in all at once. The enemy will only know what we will be doing, so this may be a safe way to do this."

Liana said, "Tactical, but don't you think that this may be too easy?"

I nodded. "Indeed, Miss Liana, but you must know our ways. Surely you have never been a war like this like Miss Marion, am I correct?"

"Yes. I am sorry…"

I smiled. "No need to." I faced Sigrun. "Sigrun, get Tanith and her troops ready. We are to leave tomorrow at dawn. The sooner we get ready, the better we can have our chances."

Sigrun bowed to me, her flowing aqua hair brushing against her shoulder. "As you wish, my Empress."

She then left the room and then I faced Liana and Marion. I walked over to them and took hold of their hands in mine. They looked at me in an odd way and I knew that they would be like that.

I said to them, "You two have power that may be powerful enough to help end this war, but you may not be able to have an advantage with it."

Liana asked, "How so?"

"Yeah, how so?" Marion asked.

I ordered, "Close your eyes."

Both Liana and Marion did what I told them to do and then I started to chant some words before I called out, "As Empress, I, Sanaki, name thee, Liana and Marion, Fire Sage and Swords master!"

Then there was a big beam of light surrounding me as I felt 2 beams hit both the girls. Before long, I felt nothing as I opened my eyes to see the two of them wearing different clothes. Liana was wearing red robes with red gloves and shoes, and Marion was wearing green clothes with green gloves and green shoes. There were a lot of 'ohhs' and 'ahhs' throughout the entire room.

"I feel so different, yet stronger…" Marion whispered out.

Liana said nothing as she was too busy examining her clothes to say anything. Leonardo walked over to her while Edward walked over to Marion. I smiled at them and then I faced my elder sister and her top acquaintance.

I said, "These are really nice people you have, Micaiah. I am glad to see that you took care of your people well better than what Ashnard did those years ago."

"I know," Micaiah spoke with a smile.

**(Jill's POV)**

"Have you gotten tired yet?" Haar asked me as he had his arms wrapped around my waist as I sat on his lap in our room.

I nodded, leaning my head on his chest. "Yeah, all that flying can take some energy out of you, you know. What about you?"

Haar yawned his casual yawn. "I'm ready to sleep anytime when you are, Jill." He looked down at me. "Do you feel alright with being in this war? You could always go back home and let me do this. I don't even know why you are doing this when you happen to be 3 weeks pregnant."

Rubbing my stomach, I said, "I am being careful of doing this. This armor I wear will protect me and the baby, so nothing wrong can happen. If I ever get too pregnant, then I will stay out of the battles, ok?"

Sighing, Haar said, "I wish that this wouldn't be going on right now. I was looking forward on having a life with no more war and have more time to be with my wife and soon-to-be child."

I smiled. "That life will come soon enough, Haar."

"Jill?"

I looked up at my husband. "Yes, darling?"

"What are we going to name our child?"

I looked down, getting into thought. "Well, I was thinking of naming a boy after my father and for a girl, well… I can't think of one."

"Jillian."

"Hmm?"

"You know, you're Jill, so if we have a girl with that name, then we can always call her Jilly-Willy like I call you Jilly-Beans."

I blushed with a giggle. "I think that is a wonderful name, Haary… Jillian it is."

**(Nolan's POV)**

I sat on my bed with a sigh as I gazed outside my window. I was thinking about Odette and thought about how much I miss her, wanting to see her again. She told me that I would always be in her heart and I sighed once again. I really do miss her.

I miss touching her long dirty blond hair and looking into her pure, gentle azure eyes. I miss holding her in my arms and whisper soft, soothing words in her ear. I miss her blushing whenever I say something to flatter her and how she would giggle and laugh when I do funny things. More importantly, I miss her smile. That smile was warm enough to melt a frozen heart or two, washing your worries away.

"Odette, when will I ever see you again?" I asked the darkness as if it was her looking at me.

**(Pelleas' POV)**

I thought of what I said to Almelda which was true due to the fact that I am not her son. The devastating look in her eyes made me want to reach out and hug her, telling her that I was sorry over and over again, but it is all in the past and it was time to move on. We have seen each other recently, but never have we exchanged words about my father Ashnard, but she did tell me about Goldoa and her life there. I never knew that she was a dragon laguz who got married to a beorc. It seems to be kind of funny every time you think about it.

Izuka, however, was one man I never wanted to see again! After all that I have done for him, he seemed to be using others, including me since he served my father under evil purposes. Thanks to Tibarn and Tauroneo, I was able to open my eyes to see the real man he was and the real man I was growing up to be. I felt proud but yet guilty that I have made everyone think that I was the king's son. However, these things had to happen sooner or later. Micaiah told me that and I was thankful for her wisdom and her courage.

"My lord Pelleas?" a gentle voice spoke to me from the window.

I turned to see my good friend and loyal spy Gretel. She had her long raven-black hair tied to a bun and her amber eyes were reflected by the sunset's rays like a mirror reflecting a flame of a candle's glow. She had brown and black clothing on with a dagger attached to the side of her hip.

She hopped to the floor and bowed before me on one knee. "My lord, I have come to bring you news from Almelda," she spoke to me.

I said, "Good, what is the news that you speak of?"

"Almelda has told me that she has not been able to reach any word of Kurthnaga's news of aid. It seems that they might not want to be part of the war, so she wanted me to tell you about this. What shall you do, my lord Pelleas?"

I turned to face her. "I'm going to tell Micaiah about this." I sat on my bed. "It is best that she has to know."

Gretel then got on her knees and laid her head on my lap. "Lord Pelleas… Are you feeling lonesome right now?"

"You sure do know my feelings, don't you?" I asked with a grin.

"Of course. I always have to be there for my master. It is my sworn duty to do so."

I smiled and then I lifted her chin for her to look at me. She had some red tints on her cheeks and then we both leaned in, our lips touching. Nothing else mattered to us now, but all that matters to us now is being together for as long as we can.


	13. Sorry

**I am sorry to say that I will not be continuing this story for a while. I lost interest and suffering writer's block. It will be for who knows how long, but if you can give me some ideas, I am sure to get back with the story. I am also going through a lot throughout my life and it is too personal for me to explain besides the fact that I have school and all. Please bear with me through this.**

**Thanks :)**

**Review as well, please.**


End file.
